Change In A Heartbeat
by Fierystreak
Summary: Chapter 3 has finally arrived. In this chapter Ayesha and Ezza meet up and have a quick battle; Kat battles Brock for the Boulder Badge and the girl from the second chapter that battled Kat in the tournament and lost also arrives back in this chapter. Ple
1. In The Begining!

A/N: I'm back with a complete brand new story for a reason. A while ago a computer virus or something deleated EVERYTHING that I had saved in the other computer, so now I'm using a different computer. Sadly I don't have Microsoft Word anymore, so at the moment I have to use Word Pad. The virus deleated all my stories such as my fourty-five paged chapter 10 of The Anthro Gang as well as updates of Pokéquest: Kanto, Eeveelution Gang, Mystic Trainers and so on. Since everything has been deleated including info I have collected it's going to be difficult for me to write fictions, so I'm making do with a complete new one until I can do something about it. Oh by the way this damn thing doesn't have spell check, so tell me if any words are spelt wrong or sentences look weird.

Explanation: Ok, I must admit that this is another Hybrid story, but it was one planned before my FF.Net days and anyway I'm allowed to write these things. *Pokes tongue out* Besides this one is a different never-before-read fiction and no, it's not because it is new. You'll get what I mean later on, trust me on that. Anyway I'm doing this fiction with the help of my RPG, FF.Net and just General friend Angelic-Shadowcat. ^_^ Anyway I don't want to loose all my readers, so just read the story.

Footholds: If you see a number between these * just liket this *1* then go to the bottom of the page to read some info about whatever the number was next too. This is just to explain things without the A/N in brackets interupting the story.

**Chapter 1**

It was a cloudy, but warm day. The sun was bearly peaking from behind a fluffy white cumulus cloud and the Pidgeys were singing, while the Spearows were sqweaking over food.

The Pokémon were excited about a few things as well as the humans, but not as excited as one normal human girl. She had been up for twenty minutes so far staring outside her bedroom window. She sucked in a deep breath of air and let it out slowly.

She had gotten out of bed earlier then usual, but still hadn't gotten dressed yet. She was up way too early and couldn't leave until an hour later, so she had time to spear. 

Finally ripping her gaze from the window she walked to her wardrobe to find some clothes to wear. She bit her bottom lip as she looked around for some clothing that wasn't crinkled, unwashed or just not right for the day. After about five minutes she settled down with a baggy white T-Shirt, loose baggy midnight blue jeans and a pair of lilac trainer shoes. 

She then went into the bathroom to give her strawberry blond hair a quick brush. Her hair was a little further from her shoulders and was curled at the ends. She did this while looking at the bathroom mirror until she was satisfied. 

Having only twenty minutes left she went back into her room to pack up. She packed ten items into her backpack just by random, but didn't forget her most important and cherized item. When she was ready and had eaten her breakfast as well as said goodbye to her parents she left the house and headed to her one desternation. 

The girl known as Katheryn or Kat *1* as she rather be called was excited about today for a reason. Today was the day that six trainers get their Pokémon liscence and that excited Kat more then anything in the world. She had always wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer, but had to past Pokéschool fist. It was hard, but she and five others had finally made it through. 

Last night Kat and the other five were each given a sheet of paper listing the six Starter Pokémon *2* with their gender and personality. Kat had read the list of Pokémon and had already decided which one to pick. 

Glancing at the list as she walked she read each Pokémon's detail just incase she changed her mind, which was doubtful. The list read something like this. 

1.Eevee-Normal Type: Sarcastic, loves to mock its trainer and angers at the slightest remark. Gender: Female 

2.Charmander-Fire Type: Strong minded, loyal to trainer and it always eager to battle. Gender: Male

3.Totodile-Water Type: Shy, energitic and extremely jumpy. Gender: Male

4.Mareep-Electric Type: Easilly frighted, hates to battle and loves peace. Gender: Female

5.Poochyena-Dark Type: Loyal, vicious and usually hides in the shadows. Gender: Female 

6.Aron-Steel Type: Loves destruction, smashes objects and comsumes almost anything.

Looking at the list ten times since she had gotten it was exhusting for Kat since she was so excited. She arrived at the lab in just ten minutes of walking and went inside to join the five other soon-to-be-trainers. 

Excitement washed over her like a wave of water as she lookd around at the lab. Instead of having the usual off-white walls it was actually a pale whitish-blue colour with the ceiling and floor being a pale whitish purple-pink.*3* Kat thought that this was a change form the other Pokémon labs she had visted for the school excursions. Besides the large healing machine, a table and a few other equipment there wasn't really much interesting to look at. 

Kat noticed the five trainers standing patiently in front of the square table, which housed six Pokéballs each in a different colour. There were three boys and three girls including Kat. 

Kat regonized all three boys. One was a tall blond hair and blue eyed boy by the name of Zayd who had been trying for six years to become a Pokémon trainer, so obviously since he was here today he had made it. The second boy was short and scrawny with cropped dark brown hair that was almost black and chocolate brown eyes. His name was Niaz and he had just finished his Pokémon Evolution exams. The third boy was tough looking and had short styleless reddish hair and darkish eyes. His name was Kanu and as far as Kat knew he was training to become a water Pokémon Master. 

Kat glanced at the two girls. One was short and slightly overweight, but not much. She had midback-length auburn hair and crystal blue eyes that shone like diamonds. She wore a sleeveless hot pink top and a pair of tight pale jeans. The second girl was tall and strong looking for a girl of her age. She had waist-length dark purple-blue black hair, which might have been dyed and violet coloured eyes. She wore a loose lavender T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans fringed at the bottom of each leg. 

Kat whistled in disbelieve as she looked at the girl. The girl's clothing weren't creased, but neatly worn and every strand of hair on her head was neatly in place. Her hair was silky and her eyes bright and shiny. Kat made a metal note to reminded herself to ask this girl which shampoo she used. 

Kat knew that the auburn-haired girl was known as Alyssa, but didn't seem to regonize the dark-haired girl. Kat did notice a pair of black sunglasses resting on the collar of her lavender T-Shirt. 

The boys, Kat and Alyssa where waiting patiently for their starter Pokémon, but the dark-haired girl was not. She kept glancing at her expensive gold wrist watch almost every second and glancing at the Pokéballs. 

Finally a tall, slender woman wearing a white lap coat entered the room. She had shoulder-length silvery-blond hair and hazel eyes. Her name was Professor Dean, but most knew her as Anitra and she preferred to be called by her first name. 

Anitra glanced at each wannabe trainer in turn and smiled in satisfactry. She waved a hand over each of the six Pokéballs on the table and spoke in calm, gentle voice as if speaking to a child. "Inside these six Pokéballs are Pokémon that will help you on your quest to became a Master of what you wish to be. They will help you acchive your goal and your destiny. But let me remind you that if you are to be uncaring to them they will loose their loyalness and their faith towards you, so your kindness in your strength. Remeber that." 

All six teenagers listended carefully at every word that came out of Anitra's mouth with intrest. They were eager to start their journey to greatness, but they where willing to listen to the Professor. 

Anitra continued her speech, the smile not leaving her face yet. "There is however one rule that you must learn before you start your journey. This rule is extremely important and if it is disobeyed your Pokémon will be taken straight off you." "What rule is it?" Alyssa asked curiously. 

Anitra's smile broke into a grin as she replied to the question. "The rule is that each of you must have only one partner to journey with. Their are three leagues to start off with before you go to the most dangerous and strongest league of all. The three leagues are Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. Only one group can go to one of these three Leagues. In fact, why don't you pick your partner now?" 

Kat gulped quitely as she looked around for a partner. She had preferred to journey alone in Kanto, but maybe one of the others would like to start off as Kanto. Kat saw the auburn-hair girl talking to the dark-hair girl, but after Alyssa had finished speaking the other girl shook her head and explained something to Alyssa who nodded and walked up to Kanu. She spoke to him and he happily agreed to become her partner. 

The two leftover boys Zayd and Niaz partnered together, which left Kat to join the remaining dark-haired girl whose name she still didn't know. Kat was also intrested to know that her partner also wanted to start off in Kanto 'cause she said she wanted to capture a few certain Pokémon. Kat tried a few times to ask which ones, but the girl stubbornly shook her head frantically and walked off to choose her starter Pokémon.

Soon all six teenagers and Anitra were standing in front of the table where the six Pokéballs where kept. They weren't named and even the top half colour didn't exactly help to tell which of the six starters where inside which Pokéball. The colours of the six Pokéballs were lilac, purple-blue, blue-green, orange-red, purple-black and blue-black. 

Kat glanced at each Pokéball in turn before she decided that she liked the lilac one. Anitra had explained that since three of the trainers had wanted the Eevee, two had wanted the Charmander and so on Anitra had decided that she's used different coloured Pokéballs from usual to make things fair while they were guessing which Pokémon was inside which Pokéball. She also explained that the Pokédex was the same as the choosen Pokéball. 

When they had all choosen thier first Pokémon they where each given a Pokédex matching thier Pokéball and five normal red Pokéballs.

Kat and her partner walked out of the lab clutching their first Pokéball in one hand. Kat was happy with her lilac Pokéball and her partner looked fairly pleased with the remaining purple-blue Pokéball. Both girls where eager to see what they had gotten as their first Pokémon. 

As they walked to the boat that would take them to Kanto Kat decided to start a conversation with her partner. 

"So, what's your name?" She asked casually. 

"Ezza*4*." The girl replied simply. 

Kat blinked and was about to tell her partner that her named sounded weird, but stopped herself just in time. Instead she said, "I wanna be a Feline Pokémon Trainer*5* and maybe even an Eeveelution Trainer. How 'bout you?" 

"A Dragon or Beast Trainer*6*." Ezza replied, sounding destracted. 

"Beast Trainer? What's that?" Kat asked, confused. 

Ezza sighed as the two girls boarded the ship. "Beast Pokémon such as Gyarados, Entei, Suicune, Raikou, Tyranitar, Charizard, Arcanine and so on." 

"Oh, they sound really scary and vicious." Kat commented uncertainly. 

"Yep, that's why I want to train those sort of Pokémon*7*." Ezza said. "They are much more interesting then the other types. Although I do like Dark, Fire, Steel, Feline and Eeveelution types. Plus Legendary and Shiny types, but they are rare." 

The boat trip only lasted half-an-hour and for most of the way the girls watched the water in silence. It was obvious that Ezza did like action, but preferred some peace and quiet. Kat had spent most of the entire trip looking around on the boat and she didn't wanna release her Pokémon in a boat surrounded by water in case she got the Charmander or the Aron, which where both extremely weak to water. 

After the boat trip had finished both Ezza and Kat headed straight off to Route 1, not wanting to wast time. As they serched in the grass, behind trees and peering in bushes Kat went back to talking to Ezza again. 

"Hey, what Pokémon do you think we have?" She asked. 

Ezza stopped serching in the bush and stood up. She brushed herself off and walked carefully out of the grass area with Kat followering her. "Good question, let's have a look." 

Kat released her Pokémon first and was amazed to discover a lilac beam of light that emerged into a small Pokémon. The now fully merged Pokémon cocked its head to one side as it stared at Kat. 

"Oh, how cute!" Kat cried as she picked up her first Pokémon. It was small in size and very furry. 

As Kat tightly hugged the small form it struggled frantically in her arms.

"Veeeee!" The creature said uncertainly when Kat finally put it back down on the ground.

"Wow, an Eevee!" Ezza said, but she didn't sound exactly that interested. Looking at her direction Kat could see why. 

Standing in front of Ezza, taller then Kat's Eevee was a Charmander. The Charmander was a male, while Kat's Eevee was a female. 

Kat picked up her Eevee and hugged it tightly, while Ezza patted her Charmander on the head. The two girls were obviously happy with their starter Pokémon. 

"Let's see, I'll call you Kitty*8*." Kat said, smiling at her Eevee.

The Eevee, or Kitty as she was now known, squealed in delight. 

Ezza frowned as she thought of a name. Even with her facial expression the way it was she still somehow managed to look some what pretty. "How 'bout Spew*9*?" She suggested to her Charmander unsurely. "Like spewing out flames from your mouth?" 

Spew nodded and gave a happy. "Char!" He leaped into Ezza arms and hugged her tightly before jumping back down again. 

Ezza smiled at him before unzipping her purple and blue backpack and taking out a map. She glanced at the map and nodded in satisfaction. "Ok, well head of to Veridian City and hopefully we'll be in Pewter tomorrow or the next day." 

Kat nodded. "Ok, so do we go now?" 

"Yep, but any Pokémon we see that we both like thoughout our journey we'll toss for, 'k?" Ezza said. 

"Right." Kat agreed. She ran towards Veridian City shouting, "Come on, time waits for no one!"

"Too, right." Ezza muttered as she hurried to catch up with her partner. 

"So, any Pokémon you are thinking of capturing?" Kat asked as soon as Ezza had finally caught up with her. "I wanna train Feline and Eeveelution Pokémon, but I know they don't have 'em here. The same goes for you Dragon and Beast Pokémon."

"We'll I was actually think that we both capture random Pokémon that we either want or need, train them till they evolve and then swap them over for another Pokémon to train. At the same time we'll collect our Feline, Eeveelution, Dragon and Beast Pokémon and when we need to make our main team we'll sort everything out from there. There's just one slight problem with all this." 

"Yeah, like what?" Kat asked.

"Well you know how more then a hundred new Pokémon have been descovered?" 

Kat nodded. "Yeah, so?" 

"Well originally before I learned all about those new Pokémon I was originally going to use Charizard, Tyranitar, Rayquaza, Suicune, Salamence and Groundon for my main team, but now I have a much bigger list to choose from." 

"What do you know about this new League?" Kat asked.

"Well I don't know its name just yet, but I do know a fair bit about it. The two of us will love it there 'cause it has loads of new Feline, Eeveelution, Dragon and Beast Pokémon. It has eighteen Gyms and eight Elite Trainers and one Grand Master*10*. The Grand Master is the actual Pokémon Master at the moment, so he or she is the strongest Pokémon Trainer. I think it's a he. The new League also allows you to have a team of twelve rather then the usual six."

"Wow, that sounds like my kinda League." Kat commented. "It's too bad we couldn't have started there instead of here."

"Yeah, but that League was beyond our ability." Ezza explained. "The League is for only advanced Trainers that have made it through all obstacles, defeated every challenger in a duel, collected all the badges, beaten the Elites, won against the Master at the League they are in, captured and tamed every Pokémon and so on." 

"Whoa, that does sound tough." Kat commented. She groaned a little. "This is gonna take forever." 

"Yeah, plus I was thinking off going to the Orange Islands*11* and collecting four badges from there." Ezza said. "It'll give our Pokémon heaps of experience and it's mostly an insland, so we can relax as well." 

"Sounds good, but we still gotta get passed Kanto." Kat sighed. 

"Don't worry, this place has improved a lot in some cases. They Pokémart stock more on items then ever before. The Department Store in Celedon has now been rebuilt and is four stories higher then it originally was. The Museum in Pewter City has gotten some new fossilized Pokémon in such as Almardo and fossil Pokémon from the new League. They even have a large area that is the pet shop, but the Pokémon there are very expensive. Especially the rare ones and the ones out of the Kanto region. And there's heaps more then what I told you."

"Jeez, there's heaps to do in a Pokémon Journey." Kat breathed. "I'll probably conk out half way before I even get to Johto or anywhere else." 

"That's why we're taking things slowly." Ezza grinned. "There's no hurry really and anyway the next League tornament isn't until three years from now, but I'm not really sure we'll make it there in time. Hey, did you know there's a new League before Kanto?" 

Kat looked surprised. "No, I didn't." 

"Well there is and it's the easiest Pokémon league ever. It's for beginner Trainers that have never learned about Pokémon. I've forgetten its name, but it has four gyms. You can only carry up to three Pokémon in a team and the starter Pokémon are Pichu, Azurill, Claffa and Igglybuff. Plus, there are no vicious, scray or completely rare Pokémon in this League such as Gyarados, Dratini, Charmander, Ekans and so on. You'll mostly find harmless, docial and easy to train Pokémon such as Pidgey, Rattata, Paras and so on. There's no Legendaries either and as you can tell not many new trainers go there. Even beginners want a bit of a challenge and Kanto is perfect for that." 

"Phew, I'm glad we didn't go there." Kat said. "I don't think I could have stand to capture easy-to-tame sweet, gentle Pokémon." 

Ezza nodded. "Neither could I, but Kanto isn't so bad and it has improved somewhat." 

"Yeah, but we better speed it up a little if we wanna reach Veridian before it gets dark 'cause I didn't bring any sleeping equipment with me." 

"You didn't?" Ezza gasped. "But that means we have to find a Pokémon Shelter*12*" 

"Pokémon Shelter?" Kat asked. 

"Yeah, it's where Trainers and their Pokémon can stay the night. There's one in every Town, so it's convinient. Anyway as soon as we get to Veridian and it gets dark we'll camp in their shelter." 

"Are you collecting Badges*13*?" Kat asked Ezza as they walked across the tall grass. 

"Yeah, but I don't really have a reason since I'm probably not going to aim to be the Grand Pokémon Master, but that could change later on. What about you?" 

"I don't know, I haven't really decided yet." Kat said and then suddenly she stuck her arm out to stop Ezza from walking to far.

"What's up?" Ezza asked her. 

Kat's eyes narrowed. "I don't know. I thought I saw something move past over there." She pointed to a bush not far off from where the grass ended.

"What do you think it was?" Ezza asked Kat as the two girls wondered off with their Pokémon to find out what Kat might have seen. 

"Dunno." Kat said, already further ahead then Ezza. She parted the pushes and instantly jumped back when something threw itself at her. 

With a scream Kat stood up and ran towards Ezza, who had a strange look on her face. Ezza sighed in relieve and Kat turned to see why. Standing, wings spread in a take-off posistion was a male Spearow. Behind him was a female Pidgey and both Pokémon were royally peed off. 

"Wow, a Spearow!" Kat said in excitement. "I'm gonna capture it!" 

"Great then I'll go for the Pidgey." Ezza grinned. 

"Go, Kitty!" Kat called out to her Eevee, who jumped into battle. 

"You too, Spew!" Ezza added as her Charmander waited for his first command. 

"Kitty Tackle attack!" Kat yelled. 

Kitty rushed towards the Spearow, knowing that that was her target. She rammed into the Bird who gave a squark of protest and anger before pecking her on the right shoulder. Both Pokémon tumbled and scrambled over each other, so it was hard to tell who was defeating who. Finally after about two minutes Kitty stood victorious on top of the fallen Spearow, panting heavily. 

"Good work, Kitty." Kat congraulated her Eevee. "Now please get off the Spearow, so I can capture it."

As soon as Kitty was off the Spearow Kat threw a Pokéball at it. The Pokéball didn't even shake once and Kat picked the ground off the ground and clipped it to her Pokébelt. 

Ezza grinned at her partner before facing the Pidgey. "Ok, Spew start off with your Scratch attack!"

"Char! Char!" Spew cried as he rushed towards the Pidgey. 

The Pidgey was ready for him and used Sand-Attack to blind the fiery lizard. Spew yelled in pain and with one hand he tried to wripe the sand off, while trying to scratch the Pidgey with his other hand. The Pidgey kept dodging every single Scratch attack Spew used, but finally Spew manged to get the sand out of his eyes.

The Pidgey saw this and imdiently began to beat her wings to create the powerful Gust attack, but Spew was already angered. He opened his mouth and growled at the Pidgey, stopping her Gust attack. He then charged towards her, leaped into the air and landed back down to scratch the Pidgey across one wing. The Pidgey cried out in pain and fell to the ground. 

Ezza took a deep breath and throw a Pokéball at the Pidgey. The Pokéball caught the Pidgey with ease and Ezza clipped it onto her Pokébelt. Now the girls had two Pokémon each, but the two Bird Pokémon had been an easy capture and the further the journeyed the tougher the Pokémon were going to be captured.

After healing their Pokémon at the Pokémon Centre the two girls decided to train their two Pokémon before capturing more Pokémon or heading off to the Gym. After walking for ten minutes they came across two boys and two girls, who were aguing about whose Pokémon was the best. 

Ezza and Kat walked up to them, but it was Kat who spoke. "Hey, you lot look like a bunch of intelligent people.*14* Prehaps one of you could tell us wheather you have Pokémon or not."

One of the boys scrowled at her. He was way taller then Kat, which made her a little nervous. He had dark hair and eyes and wore loose dark clothing. "Yes, we have one Pokémon each." 

"What's it to you anyway?" A tall girl said, flicking back her jade coloured hair. 

Kat shrugged and replied casually. "Nothing, nothing! We just wanna battle that's all." 

"Fine, I'm game." Said a short girl with cherry red hair and light green eyes. 

"Yeah, but you'll be sorry that you ever messed with us." A short boy with light golden hair and brown eyes smirked. 

Ezza yawned and replied, "That's ok 'cause Kat and I have two Pokémon each and neither of us know what we have. So, we'll each battle the two of you." 

"Fine, I'll go first." Said the tall girl with the jade hair and light blue eyes. "You can call me Jade by the way."

"Figures." Kat rolled her eyes. "I'm Kat and you'll be battling me." 

"Sounds extremely exciting." Jade yawned. She took out a Pokémon from her jade colour Pokbelt and tossed it into the ground. "Go, Jigglypuff!"

Out emerged the small pink Pokémon with the large green eyes.

"What no jade coloured Pokémon?" Kat asked sarcastically as she reached for a Pokéball. "Go, Spearow! Start off with Peck attack!" 

"Jigglypuff use Sing!" Jade called out. 

While Jigglypuff started on her singing Spearow flew up into the air to Peck the Jigglypuff, but his eyes were already drooping. 

"Spearow ignore the song and concentrate on the battle!" Kat yelled at the sky where her Spearow was flying around. 

Spearow's eyes snapped open and with an angry squark he zoomed down straight towards the Jigglypuff. With a flicker off his wings he manage to straighten himself, skim across the Jigglypuff and peck her on the head. The Jigglypuff gave a yell of pain and Jade was forced to recall her. 

"Here's your lousy nine-hundred dollers." Jade grumbled, handing Kat the money. 

Kat took the money and pocket it in her jeans pocket. She then recalled her Spearow and took out another Pokéball. 

Kat's next challenger was the short boy whose name was Brendon. He released a Krabby and Kat sent Kitty into the battle field. 

"I'll start first." Brendon said and pointed at Kitty. "Krabby use Bubble attack!"

"Dodge and Tackle it!" Kat ordered. 

Kitty managed to dodge the bubbles swiftly and Tackle the Krabby. The Krabby skidded back, but managed to survive the attack. 

"Krabby, Leer!" Brendon yelled despretely. 

"Kitty use Tail Whip!" Kat said calmly. 

Both of the Pokémon's Attack power was weakened, so the battle could go either way. Krabby used another Bubble attack, but Kitty dodged them. Krabby managed to keep Kitty away from him by constantly using bubble to send her back. Finally after about five minutes Kitty took the courage to dodge all the bubbles and ran towards Krabby. She Tackled the Krabby, sending him sprawling backwards and into a tree. 

Brendon happily handed her six-hundred dollers and recalled his Krabby into is Pokéball. Kat moved away from the battlefield to count her money, while Ezza entered the battle area. 

The tall boy stood in front of Ezza, scrowling. "My name's Greggory and there's absolutely no way you're gonna win. Go, Ekans!" 

"Pidgey, I choose you!" Ezza called out. "Start off with your Gust attack!" 

"Ekans, Wrap attack!" Called out Greggory. 

Pidgey flew in the the air and began beating her wings powerfully against the air, creaing a huge tornado of wind. It sent the Ekans crashing into a tree, where it lay dazed, but still in the battle. 

"Pidgey finish it off with Tackle!" Ezza ordered excitedly. 

Pidgey rammed into Ekans, which made it faint. As Greggory recalled his Serpent Pidgey took a right turn and landed neatly on Ezza's shoulder. 

"Good work, Pidgey." Ezza cooed. "I reckon you deserve a nickname. Does Aerial sound ok to you?" 

"Pidgey pid pid!" Pidgey, now known as Aerial chirped happily in agreement. She did a little dance on Ezza's shoulder, obviously liking her first Trainer already. 

Spearow looked at Aerial's happy face with a scrowl, but then it's facial expression softened. If Aerial could like her trainer then he could like his. He flew up to perch on Kat's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. 

"I'll work on your nickname later." Kat told the Bird, who squarked happily. "A nice, strong Fearow will be good for my team as well." 

"Spear spear!" Spearow boosted happily, but Kat couldn't really understand him. She knew what he was feeling, though. 

"Are you ready to battle or not?" The short girl, who now had to battle Ezza whined. "I don't like to be kept waiting." 

"And I don't like pushy, rude little girls." Ezza growled, which surprised Kat. For the last two hours or so that Kat knew Ezza she lays thought that Ezza was gentle and kind. 

"My name is Sarah, so let's get this battle started." She pulled back a loose strand of cherry red hair and threw the Pokéball she had been holding onto the ground. "Go, Oddish!" 

"Go, Spew!" Ezza called out, releasing her first Pokémon. 

"Odish use Absorb!" Sarah called out. 

"Spew use Scratch." Ezza said calmly.

The Absorb didn't really effect Spew. Loosing only a little bit of his HP he rushed at Oddish and scratched her with his claws. Ezza wasn't surprised when the Oddish fainted, but she was disappointed that the battle hadn't contined on longer. 

"Either you just caught that Oddish and haven't trained it yet or you're just a weak trainer." Ezza smirked, her arms crossed over her chest. She clicked her fingers and Spew walked towards her to stand tall by her side. 

Sarah gowled, her eyes locked on Spew's. Spew's eyes were narrowed dangerously and his teeth were barred. 

Kat gulped. Obviously her new partner wasn't as sweet and gentle as she had thought. She watched Ezza wearily for a few minutes before slowly saying, "Um...Ezza, maybe we should continue our journey. Lot's of Badges to collect, Pokémon to capture and train, some many challenges ahead." 

Ezza scrowled, but didn't glance at Kat. Instead she calmly recalled Aerial and walked off, Spew following right behind her. Kat jogged to catch up and finally posistioned herself next to Ezza. 

"What the hell happened back there?" She raged. She tried to keep her voice calm, but wasn't secceeding. "Are you out of your mind?!? You could have gotten us both into trouble?" 

Ezza stared at Kat for what seemed like ages. Finally she said calmly, but with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "But I didn't." 

Kat frowned, but decided to drop the subject. For now at least. "So, what are you going to do now? I'm starving!" 

"Well we could get something to eat now and then train our Pokémon. They're all still level five. I guess those Pokémon we battled weren't strong enough." Ezza shrugged. 

"Yeah, maybe we should look out for stronger trainers." Kat suggested as they headed to the new cafe. "Although, we need to raise our Pokémon's levels first." 

The girls ordered their food and sat down on a square table to wait for their pizza. It appeared twenty minutes later while the girls were in deep conversation about their favourite Pokémon. Kat took a slice of the steaming hot pineapple Pizza and bit into it, while Ezza hesitated for a split second and then grabbed a slice for herself. 

As the two ate they talked about the Pokémon they were hoping to capture and what kind of Master Trainer they would like to be. 

"I like Eeveelutions, but I think I might prefer being a Feline trainer." Kat stated with a mouthful of Pizza. She swallowed and looked down at Kitty, who was eating a smaller slice of Pizza. "No offense to you of course, Kitty." 

Kitty looked surpirsed and shook her head. "Eve ee vee vee!"

"I can't even understand what you're saying." Kat laughed and rubbed her Eevee on the head, who purred. 

"Char mander char char." Spew said, then giggled.

Aerial looked horrified. She glared at Spew and slapped him with a wing. "Pid pidge pidge!" 

Spearow nodded and squarked, "Spea!"

Spew just scrowled and mumbled, "Mander." *15* 

"I wonder what they're saying?" Kat said with a frown. 

"Beats me." Ezza shrugged as she finished her last slice of Pizza. She looked down at her figure and sighed. "I gotta stop eating Pizza if I wanna stay in shape."

"Great, that means I can take the last slice!" Kat said quickly, practically snatching the last slice of the box. She shared the Pizza with Kitty, Spearow and even Aerial and Spew.*16* 

Half-an-hour later they were back outside and were heading to the Pokémon Centre to heal their Pokémon. While they waited for their Pokémon to get treatment they walked over to read the notice board. 

"Hey take a look at this!" Kat said excitedly, pointing at the pice of paper stappled to the notice boared. "It's a party invertation for new trainers from around the world. You can wear your best clothers and battle beginner trainers. It's on tommorow, so if you agree we can go there." 

"Great." Ezza said enthusiastically. "It has been ages since I've been to a Party before. Do you have anything to wear?"

"Ah, yeah." Kat said, after a moment's hesitation. "So, what do we do in the mean time?" 

"Train our Pokémon of course." Ezza said, walking towards the counter where Nurse Joy was waiting for them with their now healthy Pokémon. 

"They're all healthy and well, but please remember to heal them before you battle as well as after." 

"Yes, Nurse Joy!" Kat and Ezza promised at the same time. 

They left the Pokémon Centre and headed off to the Grass area to train their Pokémon.

It's too bad there aren't any Eveelution, Cat, Dragon or Beast Pokémon around here." Kat said after her and Ezza had continuedly battled their Pokémon against the ones of this Route. 

Ezza nodded, but her Pidgey was too focused on the battle against a Caterpie. Aerial had won the battle, but as an after thought Ezza threw an empty Pokéball to capture the Caterpie. 

"Why did you capture the Caterpie?" Kat asked Ezza curiously. "They aren't exactly strong."

"Maybe so, but a Butterfree is." Ezza pointed out. "Plus, it'll be a good idea for us to also capture a Nidoran each. They know Double Kick and Fighting moves are strong against Rock type Pokémon." 

"Really?" Kat asked. "Wow, I didn't know that."

"I'm gonna name this Caterpie Crawler." Ezza said, as if that mattered. She shrugged and recalled Aerial back into her Pokéball. "I'm going to heal Crawler. Be back later." 

Kat nodded and stared at the Weedle defeated on the ground. Her Eevee stood victorious. Kat bit her bottom lip, then shrugged. *It couldn't hurt* She thought as she threw a spare empty Pokéball at the Weedle, which sucked it inside. The Pokéball barely twicted when it pinged and the red light went off. 

Kat picked up the Weedle's Pokéball and headed off to the Pokémon Centre with Kitty ridding on her head and Spearow perched on her right shoulder. 

Five minutes later both girls were back in their training grass area. Kitty was still sitting on Kat's head and Spearow was still perched on her right shoulder, but her Weedle was taking a quick nap on her left shoulder. Spew was sitting on Ezza's backpack using it as a seat and holding tightly to her shoulder, while Aerial perched on her right shoulder and Crawler looked around curiously on her left. 

The next hour the two girls spent training their Pokémon. Training Weedle and Crawler was the most difficultest thing to accoplish, so they had given up ages ago with the two Bug Pokémon only having grown one level each against other Caterpies and Weedles. 

Kitty was now at level thirteen, but Spearow was at level twelve. Spew was at level fourteen and Aerial was at level thirteen, but then again they had been battling almost non-stop. Only occasionly pausing to take a small break or to get healed at the Pokémon Centre. 

Not many Trainers provided enough chalenge as they were mostly all Bug Trainers. Still, batling these trainers did give thier Pokémon some experience, but not much. Especially since they had to take turns in battling a Trainer. Sometimes the trainer would battle Ezza then heal his or her Pokémon to battle Kat or vise versa. 

They made it into Veridian Forest, which was huge. The trees were too thick even for Aerial and Spearow to fly through. Not only that, but the whole forest was also dark. Luckily Spew had his own source of light from his tail flame, so they were all able to see their way through the Forest. 

Knowing that the two girls were Pokémon Trainers most of the Pokémon kept their distance, while others stood in the path of the trainers to be challenged. Since Kat's and Ezza's Pokémon were stronger they always lost. Especially to Spew, Aerial and Spearow since most of the challenging Pokémon were Bug types. 

A noise in the bushes caught the attention of both girls. Ezza was the first one to investagate since Kat wasn't so sure. Ezza quietly walked over to a medium-sized blueberry bush and gently parted its leaves away. A small gasp escaped from her mouth as she stared down at the little frantic figure at the ground. 

Every Trainer knew that Pikachu could be found in Veridian Forest, but no one has ever really seen a Pichu in Veridian Forest. Although, it probably is possible since Pikachu do breed in Veridian and the newborn Pichu*17* more likely evolve too quickly for people to see. 

The Pichu stared at Ezza and then at Kat who arrived seconds later. It had a sad expression and was frantically tugging at something. Ezza looked at what the Pichu was tucking out and noticed that the Pichu's short jagged black tail was caught in the thorns of the blueberry bush. With little effort Ezza freed the Pichu's tail who gave a happy cry and jumped into her lap. 

Spew walked over and had a small chit-chat with the Pichu. The conversation were mostly a lot of soft growls and high-pitched squeaks. This lasted for a few minutes and even Aerial and Crawler joined the conversation. When the convo had ended Spew walked up to Ezza and plucked out one of her remaining Pokéballs and walked over to the Pichu. 

"Hey, Spew gave that back!" Ezza protested halfheartedly. She didn't really seem that worried about Spew stealing one of her Pokéballs. 

Spew held the Pokéball at the Pichu who touched it with a small yellow paw and was sucked inside. The Pokéball didn't even shake as the red light went off and the ball gave a soft 'ping'. 

Ezza thanked Spew and picked up the Pokéball. Clipping it to her belt she membled something about this being her firth Pokémon. A while ago both Kat and Ezza had caught a Nidoran. Kat had a female Nidoran and Ezza had the male. Kat had also caught a grumpy, disobient Mankey by accident. She hadn't even released the Monkey Pokémon after it had given her a blood nose, but since Fighting Pokémon were strong against Rock types she had no choice. 

Both girls had five Pokémon each, so they were looking for a sixth. Earlier they had searched everywhere, but couldn't really find anything. Even the Rattatas had seemed to make themselves scarce. 

Through the forst were many Bug Trainers to challenge, but they were easily defeated until they came across a boy with four Pokéballs in his Pokénbelt. He wasn't carrying a Bug catcher net, so he couldn't have been a Bug Pokémon Trainer. He was a few years younger then Kat, who was younger then Ezza. When he noticed the two girls his brown eyes lit up. He had wild looking messy dirty blond hair and his clothing, a pair of light blue short and a plain white T-shirt, were plain and creased. 

Ezza screwed up her nose in distaste at the boy. The boy made his way slowly towards them with an eager look on his face. Kat was ready for a battle, but Ezza looked somewhat annoyed. 

The boy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Would both of you girls wanna battle me? I have Pokémon, but I was hoping for a one-on-one battle against both of you one at a time. What do ya say? I'll give you a rare Pokémon if you win." 

"Couldn't hurt." Kat said, shrugging at Ezza. She turned to the boy and smiled playfully. "Ok one-on-one and if I win you give me a Pokémon, right?" 

The boy nodded. "But if you win you give me your most rarest Pokémon, k?"

"'K." Kat agreed. Her most rarest Pokémon was her Eevee, but she was converdent that she could win this battle. 

The boy introduced himself as Ryan and both oponents threw a Pokéball at the ground in the same exact moment. Kat's Pokéball burst open to release Kitty, while Ryan's contained a Rattata. Kitty was ready for battle, but the Ratttata looked unsure. Both Pokémon took a battle stance, while their trainer thought of their first order. 

"Rattata start off with your Quick Attack!" Ryan yelled, starting off the battle. 

"Hey!" Kat protested, who wasn't really ready yet. Her eyes narrowed and she grinded her teeth. "Fine, two can play at this game. Kitty use Sand-Attack, then Tackle!" 

As Rattata rushed towards Kitty, disappearing and appearing here and there, Kitty threw a paw-full of sand into Rattata's eyes before following up with a Rugby Tackle attack. While the Rattata was out of focus and despretely trying to rub the sand out of its eyes Kitty gave it another Rugby Tackle that ended the battle. 

Ryan looked disapointed, but happy none the less as he recalled his Rattata. "Here," He said, handing her a Pokéball. "But don't open it until after the battle with your friend. Rattata wasn't my strongest Pokémon, but maybe we can have a rematch someday." 

"I'm looking forward to it." Kat said as she sat down on a follow log to watch Ezza and Ryan battle. 

Of course Ezza sent Spew onto the battlefield and Ryan's strongest and most loyal Pokémon turned out to be a Sandshrew. It was Ryan's starter Pokémon, but Ezza didn't seem worried about the fact that Sandshrew was a ground type Pokémon. Instead both she and Spew looked as cool, calm and collected as a Treecko. 

Ezza flicked back her long dark purple-blue black hair and stared at Ryan's Sandshrew with cool violet eyes. "Spew use Smokescreen and then fire off an Ember, don't hold back." Her voice was soft and the command was almost distant, as if ordered by someone futher away. 

"Sandshrew quick use Slash attack!" Ryan called out. 

The Sandshrew made the first move, while Spew just stood there with his eyes narrowed and his teeth bared. Kat looked up at Ezza's face to see her reaction, but her partner was smirking. Sandshrew lifted up one clawed hand and brought it down fast to slash Spew across the chest, but a blindingly fast red blur flew past and seconds later Spew had a grip on Sandshrew's wrist with one of his own clawed hands. The little Charmander gave a mischievous look with a slight glint of triumpth in its eyes before opening his mouth wide, a puff of thick, black smoke difting inside. 

The Sandshrew tugged its arm away, but too late. Spew blew the smoke on the Sandshrew's face and followed it up by spiting a small ball-like Ember of fire at the Sandshrew's back, while it had turned away from the smoke. The Sandshrew was busily trying to get the smoke away from its eyes when it was burnt at the back. With a cry of pain the Sandshrew jumped up and turned away to glare at Spew, who seemed to look murderous. 

"Spew, finish it off with Scratch." Ezza ordered, still calmly. 

"Sandshrew use Defense Curl and then Poison Sting!" Ryan was getting desprete now. 

Sandshrew curled into a ball and turned a greyish-black for a mere second. He then sprung open and released a Poison Sting at Spew, who took the attack full force and was poisoned. Spew replyed back with a Scratch attack across Sandshrew's flank, making the Shrew Pokémon faint. 

Once again Ryan looked disappointed, but happy as he recalled his Sandshrew into its Pokéball. Ezza gave Spew an Antidote, but he refused the Potion indercating that he was fine and didn't need it. 

"That was a great battle." Ryan told Ezza as he handed her a Pokéball containing one of the two Pokémon Ryan had not used. "Your Charmander is a teriffic battler, but I wish Speedy could battle as good as both your Charmander and Eevee did. I seem able to tame Mankey's 'cause they like me, but I haven't had any seccess in finding one." 

"I have a Mankey." Kat said as if it wasn't important. She unclipped one of her Pokéballs from her Pokébelt and held it out to Ryan. "He's in here, but he won't even listen to me in battle." 

"Oh, could I have him? I'll even give you Speedy." Ryan said, eager once again. "He's the Rattata your Eevee battled and he might not seem like much, but trust me he's a natural battler. He defeated my Sandshrew when I was battling him for my first Pokémon." 

"Yeah, ok I'll trade Mankey for him." Kat said and Ezza sorted. "Is there a Trading Machine anywhere around here or is there one at the Pokémon Centre?" 

Ezza rolled her eyes. "You need a special trading device that clips onto the top of your Pokédex, but they are way too expensive, so I doubt anyone of you have one." 

"Actually I won mine for free at a compertision, which is also how I got my Sandshrew." Ryan said. "I came first place and had a choice of Sandshrew, Houndour or Shroomish."

"I don't have one." Kat said.

Ezza took off her backpack and rampaged inside it. "Well I do." A few minutes later she took out a neatly cleaned purple-pink weird-looking plain device. The part that clipped onto the top end of the Pokédex was like a box with only it top bit. Ezza took Kat's lilac Pokédex to show her how to clip it on. Once clipped on the Pokéball holder, which looked like the drink holders you find on the arm of the cinema chairs, only without the gap. 

Ryan's Pokédex Trading Device or PTD*18* for short was dark blue. Kat noticed a red-black small square onto top of his PTD and glanced at Ezza's to see if she had one, which she did. 

"What's this?" She asked Ezza, pointing at the red-black square on the PTD. 

"That's the infra red connection*19*." Ezza said, putting Mankey's Pokéball on the slot as the drink-like holder was called. "You just the Pokéball in here and then level your infra red connection with the other person's PTD infra red." She pointed at a small black button that could barely be seen. "You push this button, but your Pokédex had to be on. When you push the black button data of the Pokémon in the Pokéball slot is shown, which in this case is your Mankey. You got that so far?" 

Kat nodded and she and Ryan leveled the infra red connection together. Kat pushed the small black button and instantly her Mankey's stats were displayed. Mankey turned out to be level fourteen and so far only new Scratch and Leer. Ryan did the same thing and his Rattata's stats came up. 

Ryan then pushed the enter button on his Pokédex and Kat followed suit. Instantly the Pokédex made a weird humming noise and Kat's infra red connection started to flash red, then spot. What looked like a tiny lightning bolt jagged from her infra red connection to Ryan's. 

"First Pokémon transport has been completed. Pokémon Mankey from Kathryn now has been traded to Ryan. Starting second transportation." 

Kat looked fascinated as a second bolt of red lightning came out from Ryan's infra red connection and into hers. Instantly Rattata's Stats appeared. 

"Second Pokémon transport has been completed. You can now remove your Pokédex from each other." 

Kat did so and picked up the new Pokball from the slot. She then carefully unclipped the PTD from her Pokédex and handed it to Ezza who took it and put it in her backpack. 

Kat checked Speedy's stats. The little Rattata was level seventeen and knew Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack and Hyper Fang. Kat clipped Speedy's Pokéball onto her lilac Pokébelt and followed Ezza out of the forest. 

As soon as they were out they headed off to the Pokémon Centre to heal their Pokémon. After that they headed back outside. 

"When does the party start?" Kat asked. 

"Three PM tomorrow." Ezza replied. Her face was direct with the sun and she had her eyes closed. "I've already brought something to wear." She opened her eyes since the sun was going down. "It's getting dark, we better find that Pokémon Shelter." 

She walked further into Pewter and Kat followed her cllose behind, jogging to keep up. A few minutes later they came into a large off-white building about four stories tall. 

"Welcome to the Pokémon Shelter." Ezza grinned, waving her hand at the building. "We can stay here for the night for only three hundred bucks." 

The two girls went inside the building and walked up to a tall women behind the counter chewing gum. She had a bored look on her face as she blew and popped the bubble with a loud cracking noise.

"Welcome to Pewter City Pokémon shelter, how may I held you?" The women, Ingrid as her name tag read, droned. 

"Um, yes w would like a seperate room please." Ezza said politely. 

Ingid clicked her long bright pink nails on the keyboard for a few seconds. "Ok, room thirty-six and thirty-seven is free. That's be three hundred dollars each." 

Both Kat and Ezza gave three-hundred dollars to Ingrid who put the money in the till. She then rang a bell and two young men appeared from the door behind the counter. 

"Matthew and Carlos will show you to your rooms." Ingrid said tonelessly, flicking her hand towards the stair case. 

As they follwed the two men up the stairs Ezza started complaining out Ingrid. 

"I don't see why she works here if she's so bored with her job. I mean, honestly she's a mence." Ezza stopped and looked around the building as they climbed the stairs. "I can't blame her, though. Listening to people over and over asking they want a room would get old after a while." 

The finally climbed the stair case to the third floor and began walking down the boring hallway past all the other rooms until they reached rooms thirty-six and thirty-seven. Kat entered room thirty-six, while Ezza entered room thirty-seven.

Kat's room was more interesting then she thought. The walls were cream instead of off-white and a large window brighted up the room. The blanket on the single bed was dark blue with purple edges. There was also a TV, a bathroom and a small work area with a desk and everything. 

Kat layed her backpack on the bed and opened the big pocket. She took out her favourite Eevee plushie and placed it on her pillow before leaving her room to visit Ezza's next door. 

Ezza's room was the same as Kat's except the walls were more antique white and the bed spread was purple with blue edges. Ezza had already stacked some papers on her desk and after she had opened the door to let Kat in she sat back at the desk to do her work. 

"Nice." Kat commented and then walked towards the desk to look over Ezza's shoulder. "What ya working on?" 

"Well I'm hoping to get a job as a Pokémon artist and breeder.*20*" Ezza replied, thumbing the sheet of lined paper she was writing on with her pen. "I'm writing all the things I've learned about certain Pokémon and then with the help of my Pokémon I'm going to draw them with a beautiful background behind them." 

"Sounds interesting." Kat said, not able to find anything else to say. "Have you drawn anything yet?" 

Ezza nodded and handed Kat a large, thick purple Art book with what looked like blue glitter or something. Whatever it was it made the book beautifully shiny. Kat took the book and flicked it to the first page. 

The first page that appears as soon as you open the cover was labled in big violet-blue lets 'EZZA'S POKéMON ART BOOK 2003'. Kat turned the page and found a picture of a two cute Meowth Kittens, one with a blue bow and the other with a pink bow around the neck, huddled up together in a large cane basket. The background was a mint white wall with painted pink, blue and purple flowers and tiny green diamonds. Obviously the wall of someone's house. 

Next to the picture on the other page was what looked like info about the Meowth Kitten drawing. It read 'Cuddly Meowth Kittens-January 1st'. Kat didn't bother reading the rest, but instead flicked to the next page. 

The second drawing was a Goldeen swimming underwater. The sandy-yellow bottom could just be seen at the bottom of the page and the Goldeen itself had beauitful sea-blue eyes even though it was just a picture. The water itself seemed to sparkle on the paper. 

The third drawing was an Eevee cuddling up to a small red-headed girl with light blue eyes. The little girl looked about seven and was wearing a knee-length pink dress with mauve flowers. 

"They're really good." Kat said, after she had handed Ezza back the Art Book. There were fourteen drawings in all. "I love the Eevee one." 

"Thanks, but I prefer the the Charmander pic." Ezza replied, not looking up since she was still working. "It's more resent. Only drawn about a week ago." 

"The Ninetales is cool." Kat commented. "And so is the Dragonite." 

"Uh...yeah," Ezza said destractedly. She paused for a few minutes with her pen inches away from the paper, a thoughtful look on her face. Obviously finding some more stuff to write she began to put pen on paper once more. 

Kat could see that Ezza was busy, so she headed back to her own room. She watched TV for an hour until it got way too late, so she headed off to bed. She layed awake most of the time, but then fell asleep while clutching tightly to her Eevee plushie*21*. Kitty was already asleep at the end of Kat's bed, curled up into a small furry brown ball. 

The next morning they got up bright and early and started tidying things around 'cause they messed up their room last night. 'Specially Ezza's desk with all its papers and writing equipment. They then had breakfast of bacon and eggs that Ezza made since each room has a small stove and fridge. 

Even though the party starts at three Ezza had suggested to get ready now 'cause there were a lot of things to be done before then. Kat emptied her back onto her bed looking for something to wear, but she only brought with her one outfit of clothing. She hit herself mentally for being such a forgetful idiot. 

"Oh cool, I did bring my Greatball with me." She suddenly cried out gleefully. "Wow, this should make it much easier to capture a Pokémon, but maybe I should save it for later." 

It was lucky enough that the clothing Kat managed to pack in her bag was good and stylish enough. Ezza had said not to wear something to fancy or flashy, but to wear something nice and not too casual. Kat thought that her outfit was perfect for something such as a Pokémon Trainer Party.

She wore a shortsleeved lilac cardie and a lilac bandana around her head, making her look somewhat like a ninja in casual clothing. She also wore a huge pair of blackish jeans that seemed to go with the top and bandana.

She then went into Ezza's room to see how she was going. Ezza hadn't even got dreshed yet safed from the outfit she was wearing yesterday, but she had washed her hair until is shone and turned silky. Ezza even helped Kat style her hair into what looked like a neat stylish bun with two bangs of hair hanging from each side near the front of her face. Ezza then died the loose bangs of hair into a lilac colour to match Kat's top and it made her look really pretty. 

While Kat went to get a drink from the fridge Ezza finally went to the bathroom to get dressed. She then came back fifteen minutes later looking completely different then she had when Kat first met her. Instead of the loose lavender T-shirt and blue jeans she wore yesterday and a few moments ago she was wearing a silvery-purple T-shirt under an unbottened cotten material midnight blue waist-length jacket and a pair of dark blue denim jeans. Her hair wasn't in a bun like Kat's, bus instead tied up in a loose ponytail and held together by a black Snap Dragon clip encrusted with a row of four real diamonds. Like Kat's Ezza's hair was streaked, but with pink and blue streaks and not lilac. 

"Wow, you look nice." Kat commented.

"Thanks. So do you, but I wish these jeans weren't so baggy." Ezza said, then shrugged. "Oh well, it's not like I'm gonna wear them for too long anyway." 

Ezza then walked over to her dressing table and picked up what looked like a golden chain with something hanging off it. She clipped it on with surprisingly no difficulty at all and when she turned it around Kat could see that it was a gold chain with a golden locket hanging off it. 

"That's pretty." Kat commented, pointing at the locket. 

"Yeah." Ezza said smiling as she opened the locket and showed Kat the legendary Dragon Pokémon Rayquaza on one side and the Legendary Beast Pokémon Groundon*22* on the other. "Everyone knowns that these are the Pokémon I sneak." 

"Really? I'm hoping to get the legendary Feline Pokémon Mewtwo or Mew and all of the Eeveelution Pokémon." Kat said, a dreamy look in her eyes. 

"Good luck." Ezza laughed, snapping the locket shut. "You're gonna need it since more and more Eeveelutions are being discovered almost everyday. Even the professors can hardly keep up." 

"Seriously?" Kat asked in awe, her eyes wide with excitement. 

"Yeah, seriously." Ezza nodded. "The Eeveelutions we know now are easy enough to get, but the ones from the new League-Dominus*23* if I remember correctly, has hundreds of new Pokémon. Even more then Kanto, Johto and Hoenn put together. It's gonna take ages to collect every single Pokémon there." 

"The Dominus League?" Kat breathed in awe. "It sounds so mysterious" 

"It is." Ezza confirmed. "It's name means the Master League, which is named after the fact that you became a Master if you have achieved everything in your path. I wouldn't mind meeting a Dragon Trainer who's just as interested in Dragons then I am." 

"It two-fifteen I'm gonna have to finsh cleaning my room." Kat said. 

"Sure, I'll just finish my paper work and I meet you outside the Pokéon Shelter at two-thirty." Ezza waved Kat off before sitting back at the desk and continuing her work once more.

After Kat had finished cleaning her room and Ezza had finished her work they met each other outside the Pokémon Shelter. Having half-an-hour left until the party the trained their Pokémon up to two levels each and then the rest of the time they got something small to eat. 

Ezza checked the time on her expensive gold wrist watch with its small silver numbers and pale pink face. The time read two-fifty five, so they had five minutes to head off to the new large building known as the Pewter City Battle Tower where the party would take place. 

"You ready?" Ezza asked Kat, dropping her gaze from the watch. 

Kat nodded and stood up from the bench. She threw the hamburger wrapper in the bin and grinned mischievously. "Yup. Let's go show those party duelest what we're made off." 

---

Footholds-It's important to read these, even if you think you know what I mean. 

*1*: As Kathryn/Kat does not belong to me please do not ask me to borrow her. You can ask Angelic_Shadowcat, through. Kat has appeared in many of A_S' fics with her Eevee Kitty, but this is the first time she's appeared in any of my fics. She does however appear in the third chapter of Pokéanthromorph Warriors has a Delcatty Hybrid. 

*2*: Originally I was planning on getting using the Pokémon Characteristics List to make Kat and Ezza guess which one matched the characteristics of the Pokémon they wanted. For example Arena Trap was Trapinch, Battle Armour was Anorith and no I'm not gonaa write down the full list here. 

*3*: Sorry I got bored with the usual white labatory walls. O.o 

*4*: There's a bit of a mixup on the name, but it has an interesting story to it. You see Ezza's real name is Ezra, but if I'm correct that's a boy's name. *Sniggers* Anyway Ezza's mother didn't know that, so she changed Ezra's name to Lyra. Lyra's still called Ezza, though. Sounds weird, huh? O.o 

*5*: Well how many Feline Pokémon do you think there are in the world? Skitty, Delcatty, Mewtwo, Mew, Sneasel, Persian, Meowth...no the list hardly goes any further besides the ones I've made up. In fact, I don't think I'm missing any. Of course there's the new made-up Esculis and Grypther. 

*6*: I made Ezza into a Dragon Trainer wannabe, because of a Dragon-loving friend of mine-DRACO the Dragonite of Pokémon PUK forums only to find out that he likes beasts as well and since Ezza is a Dragon/Beast wannabe I guess it works in both ways. 

*7*: Did I mention that I don't own these little critters? 

*8*: Sorry Shadowcat, but fail to see how an Eevee can actually look like a Cat. Although, while I was looking at the Eevee in my Red Version I did comment on how Kittish-looking it was. 'Specially the ears and cute facial expression, as well as the actual body. 

*9*: Spew sounds like such a great name for a Charmander, but for a Charizard it probably would make it puke. Spew gets its name changed to Dominus later on. Yes, named after the fourth League, firth if you wanna count the EASY League before Kanto. 

*10* I haven't figured out yet who I'm going to use as the Grand Master, which is why I never included his/her gender. However I can asure you that it isn't Ash and whoever it is has twelve strong Grand Pokémon. 

*11* Hmmm, Orange Islands. I'm not sure if I'm gonna make the girls journey though there after the finish their Kanto Quest. 

*12* I could think of a name at the time and guess what? I still can't. -_-' I was thinking of something a little less original, though. 

*13* Since neither Ezza nor Kat are training to become Grand Pokémon Masters I'm not really sure if I'll actually make them collect Badges anyway. Or at least Ezza since she's my character. 

*14* Trust me, that was not an insult. At least I don't think it was. Who can tell? 

*15* If ya really wanna know what Spew said you can just ask me by e-mail or whatever. Although, it really isn't that important. 

*16* How she managed to share a single slice of pizza with four Pokémon and even have some herself, I'll never know. O.o I can assure you it's a complete Fantasty-free non-magic reality pizza. 

*17* Yes I know Pichus can't be found in Veridian and that the only way you can get one is to breed a Pikachu. However, Pichus probably do leave in Viridian, but evolve into a Pikachu before anyone actually notices them-That's my theory anyway. 

*18* As the are extremely expensive not very many Trainers have this gadget, but it allows Trainers to trade Pokémon if they aren't anywhere near a Pokémon Centre. It's also much more advanced then the old Trading Machine. 

*19* This is very similar-looking to the infra red system of top of every Gameboy colour and that actually is where I got the infra red location and idea from. 

*20* Yes Ezza does have a second hobby after Pokémon Training and no I'm not sure if Kat does as well. 

*21* Yes, an Eevee Plushie. Come on it's not much different to the stuffed Animals we have here. Oh, word of advice-NEVER call Kat baby just because she carries around an Eevee soft toy in her bag. 

*22* Ezza is actually after ALL Legendary Pokémon, but capturing Rayquaza and Groudon is her actual main goal besides being a Dragon/Beast Master Trainer. 

*23* Dominus means Master in Latin and this is actually also the name of the League in my RPG. In fact, it's almost the same League, but with a lot of difference. For example the whole League belong to an Espeon Hybrid-yes me and a golden Dragon-Cat known as Auarneus. 

Phew, you have abosutely no idea what a pain this is going to be to put all this in HTML since Word Pad doesn't have it. Because of this I'll be updating fics less for the time being, but I won't stop updating unless something actually happens.

Starting from chapter 2 is where the fun begins. *Smirks* I bet you can't wait. Well at least I can't wait to write it. While you're waiting for the next chapter feel free to send me a review. In fact, if you want the next chapter I strongly advise that you DO review.

Fierystreak


	2. The Tournament Begins!

A/N: I'm very sorry for deleating the other second chapter, but it wasn't exactly what I wanted. Kat and Ezza seem almost chilled out about their changes acuring and that's not what I want. Whatever you read in here is close enough to how I want the story to go as. Ok, also major big apoligies go to Angelic_Shadowcat and Culbo for reasons they know. Oh and unless further chapters are not to my liking or anyone else's I'll re-do them, too. I'm also going to be careful with my spelling and grammer, so everyone should be happy about that. Anyway enjoy the new chapter two and some things are the same as the original one. 

**Chapter 2**

The building in which the tornament was taking place was huge. It could have fitted in an Onix, but since the floors weren't strong enough to hold something as heavy as that really large and heavy Pokémon such as Snorlax, Steelix and Charizard weren't allowed in here.

There was only one light on, causting a shadow on the walls and corners of the room and making it look dark. Trainers chatted here and there, holding glass of juice or cans of soda as they talked to each other and waited for the tornament to start.

Kat and Ezza were two of the many Pokémon trainers that had registed to join in these experieced battles. The two girls sat on a square table with a boy and a girl. The boy looked uncomfortable to be there and his light green eyes kept darting here and there as if looking for an escape route. His dark brown hair hang in clumps almost over his eyes. The girl was about Kat's age and had long silky midnight blue hair and for some strange reason fuschia coloured eyes, which looked weird and extraordinary at the same time.

The two introduced themselves as Elizabeth Simpson and Taylor Davis and both seemed friedly enough, except Taylor was extremely nervous. Elizabeth or Beth as she wanted to be known as seemed really excitided.

"I've been training my Pokémon for the last two weeks and I know I'm going to win." She said in excitment, sounding so sure of herself. "My parents were both great trainers and they seem to think I've inherated their great Pokémon training skills." She glanced down to excamine her beautifully painted hot pink nails and then looked up again. "When it's finally my turn you are all going to see how well my Pokémon can really battle."

"I'll take you on anytime." Ezza said, sounding sour. Kat had found out that her Dragon/Beast-loving partner wasn't too keen on people who think they're better then anyone else. She also knew that Ezza would rather proove that to Beth then actually tell her.

Beth just smiled knowningly, which made Ezza's cheeks turn scalet. "We'll see. If we don't get to battle in the tornament we'll battle after, ok?"

"Fine." Ezza said, her cheeks returning to their normal colour.

Just then a sound of a fork hitting a glass could be heard faintly over the talking of trainers. The trainers kept talking, so the sound was made louder and this time everyone's attention was grabbed.

A rather short, fat, bald man was standing on the stage with a microphone in his hand and a folded up sheet of paper on the other. Next to him was a much taller man holding a glass in one hand and a fork in the other.

Baldy*1* cleared his throat and began the usual long, boring speech. "I'm really glad to see so many trainers wanting to compete this year. Ever since I started this I wanted Pokémon trainers from all over the world to come here and challenge each other for the right to battle Richard."

Kat noticed a few girls looking dreamilly at the sound of that name. Elizabeth was one of them, but Ezza just scrolded.

Baldy contiuned his speech. "I have great pleasure in bringing you all this oppitunity to really test your strength before you battle the Gym Leader or continue on to somewhere more challenging, but just because we're the easiest of the tornament in each city and town doesn't mean you can wipe the floor with us."

A few people laughed at that, Kat included. Ezza smirked a little and ran her index finger along Spew's Pokéball as if warning everyone that she would wipe the floor with them. She seemed very capable of doing so as well.

"My son Richard Davidson is going to tell you how things work around here, so here he is."

Richard Davidson turned out to be a young man in his twenties with neatly brushed blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Ezza had to admit he did look fairly cute, but not the type that interested her.

Richard grabbed the Microphone from his father and spoke into it. "Now I know all of you are excited to get started, so I won't keep you waiting too long. I'm just here to tell you the rules and then I'm going to sit down and watch the battles. First off the rules are no cheating and only send out the number of Pokémon you are told to send out. Each round works like this-In your first battle it is one-on-one, the second battle is two-on-two. If you loose you do not go to the next round, but your opponent does. This keeps going until there are only two compeditors left and they battle off in a five-on-five battle to prove who gets the right to battle me. The battle between the challenger and I is a six-on-six battle, so be ready. I'm sure all of you have at least six Pokémon. Anyway, please enjoy the tornament, play fairly and good luck."

Richard handed over the microphone to Baldy and sat down on a comfy chair where his was brought a glass of sparkling wine form the waiter.

Baldy put the microphone to his lips once more. "Ok, I'm going to call out your names and when I do you and your opponent will stand in the battle field, one of you will be standing on the blue side and the other on the red. Good luck! First battle goes to Talor Davis and Kimberly Simpson."

"My little sister." Beth said proudly as Taylor nervously stood up and walked toward the blue side. "She's two years younger then me, but her Pokémon are really strong.

Ezza shrugged as if not interested and looked at girl known as Kimberly. She had straight shoulder-length jet-black hair and even though it was neatly brushed it wasn't silky like her sister's. She had her back towards Ezza as she walked towards the red side, but when she turned half way around Ezza could see her bright blue-green eyes and her cheerful smile.

"Kim is just so cheerful when she's battling." Beth said, her eyes practically glued to the sister she was proud off. "You should see her and her Pokémon in action. I mean, like whoa!"

Ezza squirmed a little. She seemed eager to proove to Beth that her and her sister aren't as strong as they make out to be.

Taylor scent out Exeggutor, while Kim's Pokémon was an Abra. Taylor looked a little more clam and even slightly relieved, but he knew not to underestamate his opponet.

"Go, Exeggutor start the battle off with your Barrage!"

"Abra, use Ice Punch!" Kimberly called out and her Abra leaped into action.

The three heads facing Kim's Abra each spat out a single round black ball almost the shape of an egg at Abra, who Teleported out of the way and pulled his arm back. His fist was covered in a glace of ice and as he thrust his fist forward a few pieces of ice fall to the ground. The Abra's right fist connected to its target and Taylor's Exeggutor was frozen.

"No, Exeggutor!" Taylor yelled. "Come on buddy, break out of there!"

As Exeggutor tried to break out Abra was already rushing towards the Grass/Psychic combo, this time his right fist was in a burning inferno. Abra melted the ice of Exeggutor with his Fire Punch, thus deafeating his opponent. 

"Exeggutor, no!" Taylor cried out to his Pokémon in dispare. "Try to get up!"

Exeggutor didn't bother getting up 'cause he was too weak to. He just layed there until Taylor recalled him and left the battlefield to sit back next to Beth, while Kimberly recalled her Abra and walked happily to a small squared table with three other girls were sitting.

"How did Kimberly get an Abra with Fire Punch and Ice Punch?" Kat wondered out loud. "I thought Fire, Thunder and Ice Punch were only Johto TM moves."

"Well Abras can learn one of those three moves when they are born, but it depends which Pokémon was the mother. Jynxs can only be female and Magmars can only be both, but are mainly male. The same with Electabuzz. Kimberly's Abra's mother is a Jynx, so he learned Ice Punch, while I gave Kim my Fire and Thunder TM since I already had two of each."

"How did Kim get Abra?" Kat asked curiously. "She must have gotted it in Johto for it to have an Egg Move."

Beth nodded. "Yeah, I visted Johto to go to Goldenrod to go to the large department store in order to buy stuff that I needed for my journey. After I had brought the suff that I needed I headed off to the Day Care Centre. The Day Care has loads of unwanted Pokémon eggs, but you can only take one. Plus, you only get an egg everyone Wednesday and Saturday. I told them I was picking up my sister's egg and showed them the sheet of paper in which my sister filled out and they got me to sign another sheet. They egg they gave me was a pale golden-brown, but my sis never told me what was inside."

"That's cool. You can get more Pokémon that way." Kat commented.

"Yeah, that's true." Beth agrred. "Also, while I was there I decided to take an egg home, so I looked around and picked up this rather pretty dark purplish-blue egg and took with me on my journey to Kanto. It hatched a bought a week ago."

"The Day Care had a single room full of Pokémon Eggs, but they aren't actual total experts in what's inside every egg." Taylor said, sounding depressed. Probably because of his battle loss. "That's where I got my Mankey from."

"I can't wait to get an egg for that Day Care Centre." Kat said excitedly. "I hope I get a Johto Pokémon."

"In a very rare case you can even get a Hoenn or Dominus Pokémon, but you cannot get a Legendary Pokémon." Beth told them. "It doesn't always happen, though. Although Trainers are starting to leave the egg that their Pokémon make at the Day Care Center 'cause they say that it is such a hastle waiting for the egg to hatch and it takes a lot of time and money to look after a baby Pokémon."

Ezza snorted. "Perun's a Baby Pokémon and he's not a hastle."

"Um..." Kat mumbled uncertainly 'causing Ezza, Taylor and Beth to focus their gaze at the middle of the table.

Somehow Perun*2*, Ezza's Pichu, had escaped from his Pokéball and had poured a Ezza's glass of orange juice over his head. The now empty glass was still over his head and the juice had given his fur a short of sticky orangish look to it. The little Pichu didn't seem unessed at the glass over his head.

"Chuuuuuuuuuu!" He squealed happily, waving his arms inside the glass. He was so small that the glass fitted over him perfectly.

"Perun!" Ezza moaned, picking the glass off of Perun's head. She grabbed a couple of tissues from her pocket and began wiping the Pichu dry, who kept trying to squirm out of her grip. "Keep still Perun."

With one quick tugged forward Perun broke free and Ezza frowned. She tried to grabbed him again, but Perun danced out of her reach and began butt dancing cheekily at her.

Ezza growled, while the rest laughed. "Fine, be that way." She whistled for a few minutes and said slyly. "But I did hear that there's a great Ice Cream Van outside waiting to serve Ice Cream and sodas to worn out Trainers and their Pokémon."

Perun blinked at her and then walked towards her on the table to sit in front of her with his back turned towards her. "Pichu pi!"

"Good, boy." Ezza said and began wiping the Pichu as clean as possible. When she had finsihed he didn't look so orange and sticky anymore.

"Eevee eve!" Kitty wined, tugging a Kat's sleeve with a paw and when she got her trainer's attention she pointed to the large jug of orange juice in the middle of the table.

"Wait's up? What some orange juice?" Kat asked her and Kitty nodded. Kat picked up a small orange plastic cup, which was used for Pokémon and poured it full of orange juice. A couple of ice cubes feel in there, but Kat will keep an eye on Kitty to see she doesn't choke on them. She handed Kitty the cup and the little Eevee drunk it thirstly.

"Charmander charrrrr!" Spew said, trying to scrambled up onto Ezza's right leg to get a better view of the battle. He actidently clawed Ezza a little and she jerked the leg he was trying to climb up on.

"Ok, ok!" She grumbled, lefting him up and placing him on her lap. "There, now keep still."

Spew happily watched the next battle between two girls with a cup of orange juice in his claws.

"Oh, he's so adorable!" Beth said. "Isn't he a little small to be battling?"

"He's my Starter, but he doesn't mind battling." Ezza told her.

Kat took a closer look at Spew and said, "Hey, he has a tuft of orangish fur on his head!"

"Huh?" Ezza said and looked at Spew's forehead. Kat was right. Spew had a tuft of orangish hair sticking out of his forehead very much like Richie's Pikachu Sparkie. "Heh, I never knew that."

"How tall is Spew*3* when he's standing up?" Taylor asked curiously.

Ezza thought for a minute. "Um...I think one-foot-five and he's fourteen pounds."

Beth blinked. "Sheesh, he's only an inch taller and a pound heavier then a Pikachu."

"Yeah, I reckon by the time he learns all his naturally moves he should be more older and unless he doesn't want to evolve I'll evolve him then."

"Sounds good to me." Beth said.

"Jacob Piecer and Rebecca Gibbon!" Called out Baldy.

A dark green-hair and brown-eyed boy walked towards the red side, while a strawberry blond-haired and sapphire blue-eyed girl walked towards the blue stand. It was their first battle, so it was one-on-one. Jacob scent out Magnemite, while Rebecca choosed Poliwhirl. The Magnemite won with a well-aimed Thunderbolt, but Bec's Poliwhirl still managed some hits.

"Sarah Landers and Elizabeth Simpson!"

Beth stood up and flashed a smile at Kat and Ezza. "My turn!" She looked totally confident as she stepped up on the red platform, while her opponent stepped up onto the blue platform.

"This is a one-on-one battle." Called the referee. "Begin!"

The two girls threw their Pokémon into the battlefield at the same time. Sarah's was a Bulbasaur, while Beth had released a Golbat.

"Oh, no!" Sarah moaned. "Bulbasaur, try to grab it with your Vines and slam it to the ground!"

Beth's Golbat dodged the Bulbasaur's vines and used Supersonic. While Sarah's Bulbasaur was confused Beth's Golbat homed in on the Grass/Poison combo and slammed into the Bulb Pokémon with his wings, ending the match.

"Wow, Beth wasn't bragging after all." Kat said in awe, clapping politely. "Her Pokémon really are strong."

Ezza just shrugged. "I've seen stronger Golbats. Big deal."

"Oh, come on! Don't be like that." Kat said. "You do have to admit, she is a really good trainer."

"Am I cool or what?" Beth gloated as she sat back down.

Ezza was about to say something snide, but she caught Kat's look and just forced a pained smile.

"Angus King and Kathryn Yolanda!"

Kat looked annoyed at the mention of her full name, which she hates and stood up to walk on the blue platform. Her opponent, a tall boy with dark blond hair and dark green eyes walked onto the red platform.

"Ok, this is a one-one-one battle. Begin!"

"Go, Dugtrio!"

"Go, Bulbsaur!" Kat really wanted to scent out her Eevee, but she wasn't too sure if Kitty would be able to beat a fully evolved Pokémon of the Ground Element.

"Dugtrio, Magnetude!" Called out Angus, starting the battle off.

Kat woke up from her daze and called out her Bulbasaur's first attack. "Vine Whip!"

Bulbasaur's vines wrapped around the Dugtrio's middle and lifted it up high and began spining the Ground Pokémon around like a lasso. Everyone, except Ezza, watched in surprise and awe as Kat's Bulbasaur continued to spin Dugtrio around with his vines. He finally let go and Dugtrio smacked into the wall, out of the match.

"That was neat, Kat!" Beth congratulated as Kat sat down, a stuned looked on hr face. "I wish the Bulbsaur my Golbat deafeat was as strong as yours."

"Wow, I never knew Bulbasaur could battle like that." Kat said in awe. Her Bulbasaur was rubbing affectionately against her left leg.

"That's because he likes you as a trainer, which is a good thing considering he used to belong to someone else." Ezza explained. "He wants to please you, so he'll try harder in battles."

"Have you thought of giving him a name?" Beth asked Kat.

"Yeah, but I can't think of one at the moment." Kat admitted, as she patted her Bulbasaur on the head.

"Ayesha Dean and Lyra*4* Peverill!"

"Lyra? What kind of name is Lyra?" Beth commented.

"My name." Ezza said as she stood up.

Kat looked surpirsed and Beth suddenly looked uncomfortable. As for Taylor, well he looked amazed. "Lyra's your real name?"

"Ah...yeah." Ezza grinned.

"Oh, no. I should have known." Beth groaned. "Long silky purple-blue black hair and light violet eyes. I should have known you were the rich Peverill's only daughter."

"Rich? Your family is rich?" Kat ask in awe. "Wow!"

"Yeah and I'm their only child." Ezza snorted. "But I'm used to it. I prefer being alone anyway."

"Oh." Kat said quietly as Ezza walked off to battle.

"So, we meet again, Lyra." Called the girl from the red stand. She had silky midback-length blue-black hair and silvery-blue eyes. Kat thought she looked a bit familar.

"Hello, Ayesha." Ezza said coolly.

"I'm glad to be battling you one-on-one." Ayesha said just as coolly. "I'm positive I can beat you on your first real battle."

"We'll see." Ezza said, getting ready to battle.

"This is a one-one-one battle! Begin!"

"Go, Ponyta!" Called out Ayesha. "Don't let me down!"

A small Pony emerged. It was mostly white and had a flamming mane, legs and tail. It's small red eyes glared at Ezza as it flames flickered.

Ezza pointed at the Ponyta and called out, "I choose you, Spew! Scratch attack!"

Ayesha snorted and rolled her eyes. "You are so predicable. I'll show you how it's really done. Ponyta dodge that attack and use Tail Whip!"

"Ponytaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ponyta called out her name as she leaped over Spew and landed gently behind him. With a quick half spin she whipped Spew with her flamming tail.

"Charrrrrrrr!" Spew whined, feeling his defences go down.

"Now use Tackle!" Ayesha called out, getting into the battle.

"Spew?" Ezza wondered. She was surprisingly calm. "Don't give up, Spew! Show them your Smokescreen attack!"

"Charrrrrrr!" Spew yelled as he opened his mouth and breath out thick puff of choking black smoke onto the whole battlefield, blocking everyone's view.

"Ponyta?" Ayesha's Ponyta questioned, looking around for her opponent.

"Stay still, Ponyta." Ayesha told the fiery pony. "Just wait for it."

"Ta!" Ponyta said, settling down on the spot.

"Now, Spew!" Ezza gave the all clear. "Scratch attack!"

Ponyta was about to move out of the way, but it appeared Spew was closer to her then she though. She neighed in pain as she was scratch at her left flank and fell over defeated. The smoke cleared and everyone saw the fallen Ponyta with a two scratch wounds and a tired, but still fairly healthy Charmander.

"What?" Ayesha yelped. "My Ponyta!" She turned towards Ezza and growled. "Your stupid Charmander defeated my Ponyta!"

Ezza shrugged. "It was just a battle. Don't be such a sore looser."

"Drop dead!"

Ezza snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I wish it was that easy."

Ayesha scrowled. "When this is all over you and I are having a four-on-four battle, so be ready. I'll be waiting for you."

"Fine." Ezza shrugged as she sat back down on her chair and Ayesha left.

"You seem to know her." Beth commented. "Besides the fact that she is Professor Dean's daughter."

Ezza shrugged, something that she always does. "Ayesha used to be my only friend, because everyone decribes me as 'Difficult to get close to'. Simply because people find it hard to have an actual conversation with me, but Ayesha kept trying. She still hasn't got any actual conversations off me, but she still befriended me. For a while at least. Ayesha wants to do the impossible and train Legendary Pokémon, so that's why she's here. She's training her Pokémon to captured Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo and Mew. After she gets them she's going to go to the Kanto League Tornament and battle with them there."

"She won't be able to capture them." Beth commented with a yawn. "They are way too powerful to be weakened by lowly Pokémon like ours."

"Char mander char!" Spew protested, looking hurt.

"Eevee eev eev!" Kitty agrred with Spew, shaking her head.

"Anyway Ayesha told me about me this Legendary fantasy of her's and when I ask her what she's gonna do if she doesn't manage to capture them she said that she will." Ezza snorted. "She seems confident enough, so just to spite her I told her that I was also gonna try and capture the Legendaries. She was furious about that and started yelling at me and then she told me if I wanted to capture them so badly then we would be rivals. Ayesha was always weird and wanted things her own way, so naturally she blows her top if she doesn't get what she wants."

"Wow, I'm glad I don't have to hang around her." Kat said.

"Articuno is in Seaform Island inside a cave somewhere, so as soon as I'm ready I'm heading off there." Ezza told them. "Even if Spew becomes a Charizard by then he'll still hate the water, so I might get Aella to fly me there or Aqutur to give me a ride on his back. That's if I don't swap them over for another Pokémon."

"I wouldn't mind capturing a few Legendaries." Kat said, sounding happy.

Ezza grinned. "You'll have competistion with me and Ayesha, but I'll be happy to split off the twenty-two Legendaries with you if we manage to find them. I'm not interested in capturing them all anyway."

"Twenty-two?" Kat said in surprise. "I thought there was twenty-one."

"There's an extra Legendary recently discovered form Dominus." Ezza explained. "It resembles a large Grypther, but without the Griffin-like features and its tail and wings are different. Esculis has Dragon-like wings and long, thick Dragon-like tail, while Gryther have large Eagle wings and a Delcatty-like tail with a large tufted end. The two have major differences and are both Fire/Dark types, but Esculis is more described as a beast of the Dragon family then Feline. That's the Legendary that I'm hoping to capture 'cause no one has been able to. I've already made a list of the eleven Legendaries that I wish to train one day."

She produced a folded up sheet of paper from her pocket and handed it to Kat, who unfolded it and read it out loud. "Rayquaza, Groudon, Lugia, Latias, Raikou, Suicune, Articuno, Mew, Entei, Registeel and Esculis."

"I surpose if we ever manage to caputre them all, Kat you'd get Kyogre, Ho-Oh, Latios, Regice, Zapdos, Moltres, Mewtwo, Celebi, Jarachi, Deoxys and Regirock. That's if you want to of course."

"Nah, that's fine. I don't mind." Kat said happily.

"...Kathryn Yolanda!" The four of them were so busy talking about Legendary Pokémon that they missed the last six battles after Ezza's defeated Ayesha, so Kat didn't get to hear the name of her opponent.

Kat's opponent had long blond hair down to the middle of her back and oddly enough teal eyes. Besides wearing clothing she also wore a great smile. And as for her clothes she wore a pair of flare jeans and a magenta T-shirt.*5*

"Ok, you ready?" The girl asked Kat.

"Um..yeah." Kat said, unsure about this girl's teal eyes and happy-go-lucky smile. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Ok, but let me warn you my Pokémon aren't from around here."

"This is a two-on-two battle!" Called the referee. "Begin!"

The two girls threw their choosen Pokéballs onto the battlefield at the same time. Kat's opened up to release her Rattata, while her opponent had called out her Furret.

"A Furret?" Kat said in wonder and then gulped. "Darm, Furrets prey on Rattatas, but you can do it Speedy! Start off with Quick Attack!"

"You too, Furret!"

The two Normal-type Pokémon rushed towards each other, but Furret seemed way faster then Speedy. The two started hitting each each other and bouncing back before hitting the other again until they both got tired out.

"Speedy, Hyper Fang!"

"Furret, Pursuit!"

Speedy leaped, fangs exposed, while Furret's eyes glowed an eerie red-black and a red-black aura began to surround him as he too leaped foreward. Furret slammed into the Rattata with dark force and Speedy bit into the Furret's skin. Both Pokémon pulled back and stayed in a battle stance, glaring at each other to see who would fall down first.

"Fur-ret!" The Furret moaned as he pitched forward slowly and fell onto his stomach.

Speedy, seeing that the danger was over sat down calmly, but he looked incredibly worn out. "Ratta ta ta rat!"

The teal-eyed girl grinned and called out her next Pokémon, which turned out to be a Chinchou. Kat scent out her Eevee to the battlefield, but this time Teal, as we'll call her for now started the battle.

"Chinchou, Thunder Wave!"

"Kitty, Tail Whip!"

Chinchou couldn't move, because of there being no water, but his trainer seemed to think he was capable of deafeating an Eevee. As Kitty rushed forward for a Tail Whip Chinchou released a crackle of electricity that hit Kitty dead on and paralysed her.

"Veeeee!" She moaned, falling onto her chest.

"Good going, Chinchou. You got this battle wrapped up! Finish it off with Bubble!"

"Try to dodge it, Kitty!"

Kitty shook the paralysis of enough to dodge Chinchou's bubbles. When Kat called out for a Tackle attack she made no hesitation to disobey and rushed right forward towards the beached Chinchou and tackled the Water/Ectric combo head on.

Chinchou swayed a little, so Kitty tackled him again. This time Chinchou fainted and Kat was allowed into the third round.

"Good job." Teal shook Kat's hand. "You deafeated my second and strongest Pokémon easily. I'm impressed."

"Thanks." Kat said, picking up her Kitty and treating the little Eevee to a soda and chocolate cake.

Three battles later it was Ezza's turn and she was up against a tough-looking boy about her age with jet-black hair and glaring grey eyes. His name was Otis and he had the temper of a Rhydon and the barbaric nature of a Charmeleon. He stood on the blue platform, while Ezza was on the red.

"This is a two-on-two battle! Begin!"

"Go, Muk!"

"Go, Buster!"

Otis smirked. "A Nidoran can't defeat my Muk. This is gonna be any easy round."

"We'll see." Ezza said confidently. "Buster, Horn Attack attack!"

"Muk, start off with Poison Gas!"

The Poison Gas didn't even effect Buster at all as he rammed his horn into Muk's gut, who didn't even feel a thing.

"Huh, told ya!" Otis boosted. "Muk, use Pound!"

"Let's try something a little more effective, Buster." Kat told her Nidoran. "Give your Confusion a try!"

Otis just smirked as if expecting the Confusion not to work, but became very surprised when Buster's eyes glowed light blue and Muk was floating into the air with an auro of blue around him.

As Buster concentrated on keeping Muk in the air Otis looked ready to wet himself. Now unable to keep hold of the sixty-six pound sludge any longer Buster threw Muk against the wall. Muk absorbed most of the momentum, but the Psychic-type attack had hurt him somewhat.

"Muk, it's worn out! Finish it off with Pound!"

"Not in your life." Ezza muttered. To Buster she ordered, "Tackle!"

Buster charged towards Muk, but had to dodge the sludge's Pound attack before the poisonous Rabbit-like Pokémon could attack. Ezza knew that Muk can absorb attacks like Grass moves and normal moves such as Scratch and Tackle, but it did hurt them somewhat. Plus, hopefully Buster's Confusion should have weaked Muk enough.

Buster hit into the gut of Muk and bouced back. Muk staggered a bit, but seemed fairly ok.

"Sheesh, this pile of sludge is difficult to beat." Ezza mumbled, making Otis smirk. "Buster use another Confusion! That's the only movery that had a major effect on Muk!"

"Muuuuuukkk!" The Poisonous sludge protested as he was once again surrounded in a blue light and Buster's eyes were glowing. This time Buster wasted no time as he threw Muk with his Psychic power and then to finish the job off rammed Muk with his horns.

"Muk, no!" Otis wailed. He growled in anger as he was forced to recall him. "Good work, but can you go up against my next Pokémon?"

Ezza recalled Buster and replied calmly, "Bring it on."

"Fine! Go, Cubone!"

Ezza hang her head to one side. "Ok, this one is gonna be easy unless it's at a really high level." She took out a Pokéball. "Go, Aqutur*6*!"

The light blue Turtle was released from his Pokéball. His chestnut brown eyes glared at his opponent, who twirled the bone around his hands mencingly.

"Cubone is my starter Pokémon, so he's my most strongest ever Pokémon and he's agile, too." Otis bragged proundly as his Cubone flexed its muscles. "Oh, and I taught him Fighting moves as well."

"Woopy!" Ezza replied sarcastically. "Can it dance, too?"

Otis growled and pointed at Aqutur. "Get that Squirtle like you got that Poliwhirl! Bone Club!"

"Aqutur, Water Gun the whole battlefield!" Ezza ordered quickly. "Make it as wet as possible!"

As Cubone ran towards the Squirtle Aqutur began squirting water on the battlefield and making it extremely wet enough for Cubone to slip. As soon as Cubone was on his back Aqutur Tackled the bone-keeping Pokémon in the gut and the Ground element Pokémon sliding across the watery floor.

"Get up, Cubone!"

Cubone stood up, but slipped on the water once again. He got up a second time and this time managed to stay up. Fury danced in the Cubone's eyes as it charged forward for a Bone Club only to slip again.

"Ezza's got this battle wrapped up." Beth knowleded. "It was a very good idea for her to get her Squirtle to make the battlefield wet, but how long is this going to last?"

"Aren't Ground types a long more resistant to water then Rock types?" Kat wondered. "I mean, can't they survive a little more water then Rock Pokémon? Rhydon seems to be able to swim."

"Yeah, but Sandshrew and Sandslash hate the water." Taylor pointed out before the three of them turned their attention back to the battle that was taking place.

"Grrrr, get up, Cubone and this time stay up!" Otis was getting extremely red in the face and looked ready to pop a vein out.

"Let's finish this, Aqutur! Water Gun!"

"Squiiiiirrrrrrrr-tuuuuuuuuuullllll!" Aqutur yelled as he squirted gallons of waters into Cubone's middle section, also getting the Pokémon's face at the same time.

"And I called you agile, tough and a real fighter." Otis muttered before he was back to yelling mode again. He glared at his fallen Cubone who was breathing heavilly. and barked, "Get up or else!"

Cubone seemed to consider it and then slowly he stood up. He growled at Aqutur and charged forward for a Headbutt. His feet slipped occasionally, but he still managed to continue the attack. The slippy floor was slowing him down a lot, enough for even a slow Pokémon like a Squirtle to dodge.

"Aqutur, finish it off with Bubble!" Ezza commanded.

Aqutur blew out about six small bubbles from his mouth and each bubble floated towards the puffed out Cubone. As the bubbles popped onto Cubone's skin it scent a wave of stinging pain threw the Cubone's system. The Ground Pokémon yelped before finally fainting.

Ezza gave her Squirtle a pat and a treat before releasing her Nidoran and giving him one as well. As she sat down back in her seat she mumbled something about the five-on-five and six-on-six battles beings difficult 'cause of Perun and Metamorphus*7*.

"Er...great. That reminds me of Kakuna." Kat grumbled. "How am I gonna battle a six-on-six battle when one of my Pokémon is only level nine?"

"Which just goes to show that we are not as smart as we think we are." Ezza commented wisely. She sighed and run her fingers through her hair. "Ok, I surpose we just release out weakest Pokémon first, but I have two weak Pokémon. Well actually, one incapable of moving and one baby. Metamorphus has battled before, but Perun has only gained experience with the help of Spew."

"We should have trained them that's what we should have done." Kat said, her eyes downcast. "Now neither of us will be able to win the prize."

"You know, they never tell us what it is." Beth frowned. "For all we know the winner could just be recieving a Pokéball with a Johto Pokémon in it or something."

"Nah, it's something more." Taylor corrected. "I'm not gonna tell you what the winner gets 'cause you'll find out even if you loose 'cause they give the prize to the winner and if anyone that's still here stays long enough they'll see what they could have won. I know all this 'cause I've been here before I became a Pokémon Trainer and you are allowed to watch, but you do have to pay for it."

"Mark Samuals and Elizabeth Simpson!"

"Ooooh, looks like it's time for my third round." Beth squealed as she stood up. "Geeze, that was quick."

"There aren't many trainers left that's why." Ezza told her. "It shouldn't be too long for Kat and I either."

"I wonder why we haven't been called at the same time?" Kat wondered out loud. "I mean, I'm sort of ok with it, but it would have been nice to see how we fair out."

"Well you and I do have three more battles to attend to, so maybe we'll go head-to-head in one of those three battles."

"Sounds good, I can't wait." Kat said.

"Or the judges could be choosing the two strongest trainers." Taylor said. "They monitor each trainer battle and when a trainer beats his or her opponent they add that trainer to the next round, but there are six judges." He pointed to the long table were three men and three women were typing on a computer. "Three of them monitor the battle and then add the winner to the next round before they sent tbis infomation to the other three computers. These other three judges watch a small video clip of the battle and focus mostly on the winner and if that trainer passes the test so to speak then they add him or her to the list of trainers more likely capable of being a challenge to Richard."

"Sheesh, that sounds difficult." Kat commented. "I hope I've past their so-called test."

"I think you might have." Ezza told her. "You're Pokémon won against tough opponents in the first and second round. I'm sure you can win the third round."

"Me, too." Kat grinned. "It's the fith round I'm worried about, that's all. And even if I do make it to the sixth round with Richard I still gotta use Kakuna somehow."

"I don't think it will hurt just to loose one battle." Ezza said. "But then again Richard's Pokémon are all level twenty and he doesn't always use the same ones. I surpose all you can do is use plenty of String Shots and then try and poison the opponent. Kakunas can be more useful then you think."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Kat said as Beth walked towards them. "How'd it go?"

"Great, although that Grimer prooved to be quite a challenge, but my Kingler had no problem whatsoever. The second round Mark's Lickitung was more difficult to handle, but my Goldbat beat it to a pulp. As for the third round, well my Marowak beat Mark's Golem." She laughed. "That battle was such a breeze! Am I ever going to get a strong opponent or not?"

Ezza growled, but Beth didn't seem to hear her.

"Grace Taylor and Kathryn Yolanda!"

"Yep, me again." Kat muttered as she walked toward the blue side. "It's time for the three-on-three battle.

"This is a three-on-three battle. Begin!"

Grace, a rather beautiful light pink-haired and sea blue eyed girl with painted lime green nails threw a Pokéball onto the battlefield. It popped open and out emerged a Dodrio. From Kat's Pokéball her female Nidoran emerged."

"Dodrio, Fury Attack!"

"This is not gonna be good." Kat said worriedly. "Nidoran, Scratch attack!"

"Nido-raaaaaaan!" Nidoran called out her name as she carged forward toward Dodrio for a scratch attack, but missed as Dodrio leaped over her and all three heads started pecking at the poor Poison Pokémon in fury.

"Oh no, Nidoran!" Kat wailed as her Nidoran cried out in pain, but slowly managed to get up shakily to all fours.

"Dodrio finish it off with Peck attack!" Grace yelled.

"Dooooooo!" The Dodrios screeched as all three heads pecked at Nidoran who fell defeated.

"You did good, Nidoran." Kat smiled at the Pokéball before handing it to Ezza. The two trainers that are battling can't leave the battlefield, but they are allowed to have someone heal their Pokémon for them since there was a healing machine in the room that people used. Especially those that are gonna go to the next round.

"Good work, Dodrio." Grace congratulated the three-headed Bird with a pat before returning it to its Pokéball. "Go, Seel!"

"Ok, looks like Bulbasaur isn't a good idea for this round." Kat knowledged. "So, I'll just take out my strongest Pokémon. Go, Kitty!"

Eeeee-veeeeee!" Kitty yelled as she leaped off Kat's shoulder and landed on the ground. Instantly the little Eevee took a quick battle stance.

"Seel, start off with Headbutt!"

"Kitty, Quick Attack!" Kat called out loudly.

"Eevee!" Kitty squeaked as she began running this way and that, disappearing and reappearing from time to time. Seel watched her looking totally uneased before she was starting to get dizzy.

"Seel, don't watch it!" Grace yelled. "Hit it with your-" 

WHAM! Kitty had gotten sick of just running around and had decided enough was enough. She had rammed into the Seel with a Tackle attack, sending the Seel flying into a wall and ending the second round.

Grace smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "And to think you could beat an Eevee. Ok, so we've won one battle each. Let's see if you can beat this Pokémon. Go, Venomoth!" 

"Oh great. This is one of those times where I could use a Fire-type Pokémon." Kat grumled as she recalled Kitty back onto her shoulder and unclipped another Pokéball from her lilac coloured Pokébelt. "Go, Zaphy! Show 'em what ya got!"

"Feathers, talons and a beak." Ezza sniggered, making Kat grin. "No to mention a bad temper."

"Venomoth, Disable!"

"Ok, this is gonna be one tough pest. Zaphy, Fury Attack!"

Venomoth's eyes glowed a whitish-blue that seem to somehow also surround Zaphy, disabling the Bird's Fury Attack.

"Venomoth use Poison Powder followed by Confusion!"

"Flap your wings to blow the powder away and then use Peck attack!"

"Spppppeeeeeeeaaaarrrrrr!" Zaphy yelled as he beat his short wings powerfully enough to blow the posionous powder away before zooming towards Venomoth in attack mode and digging his stubby beak into the moth's powdery flesh.

"Now use Quick Attack!"

"Venomoth don't let it beat you! Tackle!"

Zaphy, obviously using one of his Egg Moves started disappearing here and then as he got closer and closer to his opponent. Grace's Venomoth was also zooming towards Zaphy, but wasn't disappearing and reappearing here and there occasionally like Zaphy was.

WHAM!

Both Pokémon slammed together and where forced back away from each other. Breathing heavilly they both slowly got up and flapped their way back into the air.

"Wow, your Spearow is stronger then I thought." Grace commented. "My Venomoth's Tackle attack usually renders her opponents helpless and unable to battle. But now it is over! Venomoth finish it off with Confusion!"

Roooooooowwwwww!" Zaphy squarked in pain as Venomoth's eyes glowed and the same blue aura surrounded Kat's Bird Pokémon. The Bird screeched as he flapped his wings and kicked the air with his talons.

"Throw it." The command was simple and barely whispered over the terrified pained squark and screeches of Zaphy, who was suddenly throw violently into a wall by Psychic force.

"Zaphy, no!" Kat whispered, about to ran to the Spearow's aide, but stopped dead in her tracks.

Zaphy had been laying unmoving on the floor, but was now slowly getting up. Not the one to give up he stood up back onto his talons, lifted his head up and screeched a battle cry before beating his wings once again and raising into the air.

"Your Spearow is very determind." Grace commented. "Maybe even too determind, but this battle ends now! I'm not going to loose! Venomoth, one more Confusion should finish that Bird off!"

"Zaphy, use Quick Attack to get closer to Venomoth and then use Peck." Kat ordered quickly, hoping that this movery would work.

Zaphy obeyed the command straight away and zoomed towards Venomoth, ocassionally disappearing and reappearing here and there once more. Venomoth's eyes were still glowing, but still she hadn't managed to get a Psychic hold on the fast-moving and disappearing Bird. Once Zaphy got closer to Venomoth he stabbed his stubby beak threw the Moth Pokémon for the second time in that one battle, peircing a second hole in the Moth's abdomen. The Venomoth flapped her wings a couple of times before crash landing onto the floor right beneath Zaphy.

Zaphy circled around the Venomoth until he was satisfied before flying over to land on Kat's shoulder. Kat happily walked back to the table and collasped tiredly in her chair. Ezza handed her a glass of orange juice from a fresh jug and Kat took it.

"How's Nidoran?" She asked after she had placed the half emepty glass down.

"She's fine." Ezza answered, pointing at the middle of table where Kat's Nidoran was hiding behind the glass jug. "Except that she thinks she failed you when you really needed to win. All your Pokémon think this battle is important for you. Mine feel the same way with me."

"Oh." Kat said softly, patting Nidoran on the head gently. "Don't worry, Nidoran you haven't failed me."

Nidoran looked doubtful, but a little more happier. She also looked ready for the next round.

Five battles had tooken place before it was Ezza's turn again. She was battling against a boy with red hair and grass green eyes named Samuel Young.

"This is a three-on-three battle. Begin!"

"Go, Poliwag!"

"Ok, Perun let's see how you fair out in this battle." Ezza said, putting her Pichu down onto the ground where he was on her shoulder moments before.

Perun looked at her confusedly. "Pi pi chu?"

"You're surpose to battle by using the techniques I tell you to." Ezza explained. "Poliwag is a Water Pokémon, so you shouldn't have too much trouble. But you do still need to be careful, though."

"Pi chu piiii!" Perun said, shaking his head firmly and plonking himself down on the ground.

"Perun, will you get up?" Ezza yelled.

Perun pulled down one eyelid and poked his tongue out before giggling cheekily at her.

Ezza finally lost her cool. "Ok, the Ice Cream deal is off!" She growled as she reached for Perun's Pokéball.

"Pichu pi pi!" Perun wailed, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

Ezza ignored him and continued to reach for Perun's Pokéball in order to recall the Pichu.

"PI CHU PI! PIIIIIIIIICHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Perun was so upset that he released a Thundershock at Ezza who yelped more in surprise then in pain. 

"Oh dear." Beth said as Kat rushed towards Ezza to see if she was alright, but her friend was standing up.

"Are you all right?" Kat asked worriedly, grabbing the swaying purple-blue black haired girl by the arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Man, Perun sure packs a punch."

Perun looked somewhat satisfied with his electrical power, but also nervous. He had only met Ezza yesterday. Surely she wouldn't harm him in anyway would she?

"Don't think that that Thundershock would let you get your Ice Cream." Ezza added, making the tears run down Perun's yellow cheeks.

"Pichuuuuuu!" He said softly, but Ezza ignored him by throwing out Aella's Pokéball onto the battlefield.

"It's about time." Samuel commented. "Poliwag start off with Water Gun!"

"Aella*8*, Quick Attack!" Ezza ordered calmly.

Samuel's Poliwag squirted a stream of warm water from his mouth aimmed dirrectly at Aella, who dodged left and then zoomed straight forward with her wings folded and talons forward. When she got closer she hit Poliwag with as much strength as she could muster, making the Poliwag sway.

"It's weakened, Aella! Finish it off with Gust!"

"Not so fast! Poliwag, Hypnosis!"

Poliwag emitted sonar-like waves from the spirals on his stomach. Aella chirped softly as she stopped in mid attack and her eyes slowly started to droop.

"Ignore it, Aella! Come on, you can do it!"

"Go, Poliwag! Use Water Gun!"

Aella shook the sleepiness effect off and started off her Gust attack, but not before she dodged Poliwag's Water Gun. Once she thought it was safe enough she started pumping her wings back and forth to create the stormy gust movery. The wind was so powerful that Poliwag was blow into a wall where in fainted and was out of the match.

"Good job, Aella." Ezza congratulated the bird, handing her a special treat. "You deserve a rest. Return!"

As Aella was sucked up into her Pokéball Samauel recalled his Poliwag and had already choosen another Pokéball. "You may have beaten Poliwag, but you won't beat this! Go, Zubat!" 

Ezza picked her next Pokémon carefully. "Go, Buster!"

"I should have known you'd use your Nidoran." Samuel commented. "After all he does know Confusion and my Zubat is part Poison."

"Yeah, but he knows more then that." Ezza smirked and then she pointed at the Zubat. "Buster, Confusion!"

Samuel's Zubat never got the chance to attack as he was blasted by a powerful Confusion attack. Ezza gave Buster a treat and recalled him.

"See what happens when you don't pay attention or forget what Pokémon people have?"

Samuel growled as he recalled his Zubat. "Well let's try this one then. Go, Fearow!"

Ezza hang her head to one side, a look of curiousity. "A Fearow? Well, this could be good. You might have a chance."

Samuel smirked proudly. "I found him on Route 1 just near Pallet Town and I have to say that dispite being on level five he was really difficult to catch. Not too mention difficult to train."

"I can see why." Ezza commented and then pointed forward at the Fearow. "Spew, Ember!"

"Fearow, dodged it and use Fury Attack!"

Spew started spinning around extremely fast, sending out bits of ember everywhere. Fearow dodged most of then, but was hit twice on its right wing, making the Bird slower. The Fearow moved in for a Fury Attack, but Spew dodged each one.

"Spew, jump on it and use Scratch!" Ezza ordered and her Charmander acted instantly, leaping up onto the Fearow's back and scratching it with his sharp claws.

"Fearow, hang in there! Try your Leer!"

"Feeeeeaaaaa!" Fearow squarked as he turned his head to face Spew, his long neck giving him flexibillity. His eyes glowed a golden yellowish-orange, but Spew was uneffected.

"Spew flame its back!"

It wasn't exactly a Flamethower, but more like an Ember coming from the mouth rather then the tail flame. The Fearow cried out its name in pain and then feel to the floor motionless.

Samuel sighed as he recalled his Fearow. "So much for the evolved Pokémon theory."

Both Samuel and Ezza returned to their seats, but only Ezza was to go to the next round.

"That was quite an amazing battle." Taylor commented her, in which Ezza just grinned.

The battled raged on until it was Kat's next battle. Beth had already gone up against a girl known as Shryll who had a Bulbasaur, Haunter, Jynx and Rhydon. Beth's Pokémon beat them with ease, so Beth, Ezza decided, really would be a challenge. Kat's opponent was a male about her age with lime green hair and soft pale blue eyes. His name was Davis Cater and he didn't look very much in the mood to be here for some reason.

"I'm very glad to be battling you." Davis told Kat. "Even Beth and Ezza as well 'cause everyone of my opponents was too easy to defeat, so don't disappoint me."

"You bet my Pokémon are tough." Kat said confidently. "I'm more then a challenge for you."

"We'll see. Go, Cubone!"

"Go get it, Bulbasaur!"

"Cubone, Bone Club!"

"Bulbasaur, Leech Seed!"

Bulbasaur dodged the bone and then fired off a seed from the bulb on his back. It hit the Cubone on the chest and started sucking up all of its energy until Cubone fainted.

"So much for that." Davis muttered as he recalled his Cubone and threw another Pokéball. "Go, Sandslash!"

"Another Ground type?" Kat asked. "Ok go, Kakuna!"

Davis snorted. "Kakuna? Why Kakuna?"

Kat just smirked knowningly. "I've seen this been done before to a Pinsir only it was a Metapod.

Davis looked confued, but ordered an attack anyway. "Sandslash, Scratch attack!"

"Kakuna, Harden!" Kat called out instantly.

A whitish coating covered Kakuna for a splite second as Sandslash charged towards its victim. Once the claws got in contact with Kakuna's now hardened shell Sandslash yelped in pain.

"Kakuna use Harden again!" Kat said, now getting excited that her Kakuna was winning.

"Sandslash use Slash attack! It's much stronger then your Scratch attack!"

Kat started to squirm a little. It was very true that Slash was way stronger then Scratch, but hopefully Kakuna's Defense had gone up high enough. To bad he couldn't raise his special defense.

"Kakuna use another Harden just in case!" Kat yelled, not bothering to keep her voice calm.

The same whitish coating glazed over Kakuna's shell for the third time in one battle. When finished it left the Kakuna's shell hard and shiny. The Sandslash leaped forward, slashing down at Kakuna's shell with his scythe-like claws, but instantly pulled back with a cry of pain.

"What's the matter, Sandslash?" Davis asked worriedly.

"Sand sand sandslash!" Sandslash yelled, half angry and half frightened. He held up his claws and now everyone could see the damage that had been done to then. They had snapped in half, leaving nothing but a uneven jagged cut.

"Never mind, Sandslash. It'll grow back by tomorrow and you did a good job anyway. Return!"

As Sandslash was returned Kat recalled Kakuna into his Pokéball, but not before giving him a special treat for a job well done. But before she could recall him after giving him the treat her Kakuna started to glow. He broke out of his shell and when the milky white glow disappeared a large Bee-like Pokémon took the Kakuna's place.

"Yes, I knew you'd eventually evolve!" Kat said happily, hugging the surprised Beedrill around the middle. "Now battles should be made a little more easier, except that you're only level ten."

Kat's Beedrill didn't seem to mind the hug nor being at a low level. He buzzed happily and then recalled himself into his Pokéball.

"Very nice Beedrill ya got there." Davis commented, his third Pokéball in his hands. "It looks really strong for one that is of level ten. Maybe you should use it in your next round. If you survive this round that is."

This reminded Kat of something. If she managed to win this round, a four-on-four, she'd be in the next round with another winner. Prehaps Beth or Ezza as their Pokémon were really strong, except that two of Ezza's Pokémon were weak, so Ezza had to figure out if she wanted to use Perun or Metamorphus. Whoever won the five-on-five round would get to battle Richard for the prize.

"Go, Pidgeot!" Davis suddenly yelled, jerking Kat form her deep thoughts.

"Um...go, Speedy!" Kat threw the first Pokéball that she layed hands on, which turned out to be her Rattata.

Kat could have kicked herself. Pidgeots prey on Bugs, Rats and Magikarps. As well as a few other Pokémon and Speedy was small prey compared to Pidgeot.

Davis smirked at Kat's mistake. "Pidgeot, we got this battle under wraps. Start off with Quick Attack!"

"Speedy use your own Quick Attack to get out of the way!" Kat called out frantically. Who knows? Maybe Speedy could win this.

Speedy used his Quick Attack to dodge Pidgeot's Quick Attack. Both Pokémon were fast, but Pidgeot could go up to speeds of Mach two. The Quick Attack movery continued for a couple of minutes untill Speedy was suddenly hit by a flash of brown and slammed violently into the wall and out of the match.

"Oh no, Speedy." Kat said, running up to the fallen Rattata. She gently checked for injuries and finding none she recalled him. "Don't worry as soon as I've done the fourth round I'll take you to Nurse Joy and you'll be good as new for the next battle if we win."

When Kat got back Davis had already recalled his Pidgeot. His fourth Pokéball was in his hands and he was looking at Kat with curiousity.

"Tell me, if you weren't in full panic of seeing a Pidgeot what Pokémon would you have choosen?"

Kat gave him a funny look. Why would he want to know? "I don't know. I'd probably would have used Kitty or Nidoran. Why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering." Davis said in a voice that told Kat otherwise. "Let's get this next battle over with! Go, Pinsir!"

Kat raised an eyebrow. Pinsirs were known to crush their victims with the large sharp-edged horns on their head, so whichever Pokémon Kat sent out would be in danger. Kat thought of the one Pokémon that had a chance of beating this Psyco Crusher.

"Go, Zaphy!" She released her Spearow where he took posistion into the air, glaring down at his buggy opponent.

"Pinsir use Seismic Toss! Grab that Bird from the air!"

"Dodge it, Zaphy and use Peck!"

"Speeeeeaaaarrrrr!" Zaphy screeched as he dodged Pinsir's grasp and pecked the Bug at the side of its head. He kept dodging the Pinsir and at the right moment pecked the Bug on the head time and time again.

"Pinsir focus your energy!"

Pinsir began to glow an off-white colour. When the glow was gone Pinsir had focused his energy and was now ready to continue on. He used Bind on Zaphy, but missed by a few fair inches. Zaphy screeched a battle cry as he zoomed down to Peck Pinsir the eighth time, ending the match.

Davis recalled his Pinsir as Kat recalled Zaphy. "It was a very good idea to use your Spearow's Peck attack to defeat my Pinsir. I knew that you would have used your Spearow, but I thought that my Pinsir could have handled it. Obviously I was wrong. Good luck on your next round." He left the building, probably having something else he needed to do.

Kat took all of her Pokémon to Nurse Joy, who healed them. Speedy took a little longer, but when he was given back he was fit for battle once again. Except for the bandage around his head there was no sign that he had even been injured and Speedy was told to take it easy in the next battle, but if Kat where to use him in the next round she'd give him a more easier opponent.

Kat went to sit back down on her seat. As she sat down she noticed Taylor looking anxiously towards the battlefield. She looked up and spotted Beth on the red side, so if Ezza wasn't here then that means she's on the Blue Side. Of course that would have been true. There were four leftovers and after Davis had lost only Kat, Beth and Ezza were left. This meant that Kat would either be battling Beth or Ezza.

"This battle is gonna be spectacular!" Said the commentator. "Either Elizabeth or Lyra will be battling Kathryn in a five-on-five battle. Greg who do you have your bets on?"

"Well, George I actually have my bets on Beth. She has at least one or two powerfully evolve Pokémon whereas the only evolved Pokémon Lyra has is her Metapod. As we all know evolved Pokémon are somewhat stronger then non-evolved Pokémon, but it could go either way."

"Ok, well if Elizabeth wins then I own you fifty bucks, but if Lyra wins you owe me fifty. Deal?"

"Yeah, deal. So, I take it you're going for Lyra?"

"Hell ya! I reckon she could win this." George said enthusiastically.

Ezza snorted, but seemed fairly pleased with the enthusiasium.

"This is a four-on-four battle." Called the Referee. "Begin!"

"This is it, Ezza." Beth called out to her opponent form the other side of the battlefield. "It's time to see who's stronger. You or me."

Ezza's smile was crossed between a grin and a smirk. As if she didn't know which one to do. Ezza might have been eager to prove to Beth that she wasn't as strong as she thought she was, but the Dragon/Beast wannabe Trainer did envy Beth's ability to battle her Pokémon to their full ability.

"Go, Kabadra!" Beth yelled, throwing her first Pokéball. Obviously her Abra had evolved in one of her battles. "I prefer to start off difficult then easy. How 'bout you?"

"Depends who my opponent is." Ezza replied casually, flicking her head to get a loose strand of hair from her eyes. She unclipped one of her Pokéballs and tossed it gently onto the battlefield. "Go, Aella!"

Beth looked surprised at the Pidgey. Why Aella? Why not Spew or Aqutur? "Um...ok I admit that I am a little surprised that you started off with Aella against my Kadabra, but obviously you wanna loose this round, so I won't disappoint you."

Ezza growled, baring her teeth in anger. "I don't want to loose and I'm not going to. Aella, start of with Quick Attack!"

"Uh-huh, anger doesn't get you anywhere." Beth tunted gently, but annoyingly in Ezza's case. "Kadabra use Confusion!"

"Ok, so he does know Confusion." Ezza commented then flicked her head a little as if she didn't really care that Beth's Kadabra knew Confusion. "Aella use..."

Ezza stopped herself when Aella was surounded by a whitish-blue light and suddenly thrown violently into the wall. The Pidgey looked dazzed as she slid down the wall and onto the floor.

"You don't muck around, do you?" Ezza commented to Beth as she recalled Aella into her Pokéball.

"What can I say?" Beth replied with a shrug. "If I didn't finish that battle now you somehow you would have."

Ezza sneered and looked up at the commentary box. Greg was hitting the air with his fist with a look of pure happiness on his face, while George looked totally downcast. When she turned back towards the battlefield Beth had already released her next Pokémon. A healthy-looking Rhyhorn. Without hesitation Ezza released Aqutur.

"I should have known you pick your Squirtle, but since I like to fight my battles tough I really had no choice, but to use my Rhyhorn." Beth shrugged as if this didn't really matter. "I might loose this round, but I won't loose the rest. I'm gonna get that prize even if it's the last thing I do."

"I just hope that if you do win Kat will defeat you to the ground." Ezza said coolly and Beth's eyes flicked a little with doubt.

"I've been here ten times and I've won the prize ten times. Sometimes the battles are easy and sometimes they're hard, but I always end up winning. Admittedly I really wanted to battle you on the five-on-five battle, but Kat would also make a good opponent for me as well and if I do beat you it means that you weren't worthy of defeating me in the first place."

Ezza clenched her fists, her eyes showed total fury, but he face was somewhat calm. How could Beth go from being extremely nice and enthusiastic to a total mean and cold-hearted opponent? Or was she just like this to Ezza,because she didn't like her?

"I don't know what's with the sudden personality change, but quite frankly I don't really care." Ezza hang her head to one side, her half closed in a look of peace. She then said something Beth never expected her to say. "If I manage to win this round I'd be more of a winner then you if you had won. Even if I had lost I would have felt more like I had acomplished something then you had."

Beth's face showed confusion, but her eyes gave a flicker of doubt. "What do you mean?"

Ezza smirked. "Well you see your Pokémon are either evolved or are just at a higher level then mine, whereas the only evolved Pokémon I have is Metamorphus. As you can clearly see you have that evolved Pokémon and high level advantage over me, but I have something that you probably don't even have or use."

"What's that?"

"Companionship." Ezza replied simply with a small shrug. "You see, I understand what my Pokémon go through when they are battling an opponent stronger then them. Why did you think I got Aella to go against your Kadabra instead of Spew or Aqutur? Simple. I knew that you expected me to use my strongest Pokémon against a Psychic. If I had a Dark-type you more likely would have expected me to use that, so I did the unexpected. I used Aella to go up against your Kadabra. Ok she didn't win, but she might have if you weren't so quick to throw her against a wall. As for companionship, well that's how I make my Pokémon win their battles. While I was training all six of my Pokémon in the grass areas I found a way to give them some of my energy to help them defeat their opponent. It's not an ability thing. Anyone can do it if they know how, but it's not exactly easy. I've lost concentrasion countless number of times, but I still manage to get it back again before my Pokémon gets knocked out."

Beth laughed. "That's funny considering your Pidgey lost, isn't it?"

"Who said that it always works?" Ezza demanded coldly, her eyes narrowed. "You was just too eager to get your Kadabra to finish off Aella, which also means I know your true feelings."

Beth was just about to order her Rhyhorn to attack, but then she stopped with a look of confusion on her face. "What true feelings?"

Ezza cocked her head to one side and smiled a small smile. "Beth have you ever lost before?"

Beth thought for a minute. "Um..yes, but was on my way to this tournament. It happened last year and it was my first lost. I had been with Pokémon since I was a little girl, so I know all about their attacks, stats, evolutions and so on. But I wasn't prepared for what happened on my way to this very tounament last year. It would have been my tenth win, so I was very convident 'cause I've never lost before. That's when I met this girl. She was taller then me and at first I thought she was a boy 'cause she had short silvery-blue hair, but when she spoke she sounded female even though her voice was icy cold and her expression dark. She just kept glaring at me with her bright blue-violet eyes. I didn't know why she was so angry, but she seemed very keen to prove that I was not totally capable of beating every opponent and she secceeded."

Ezza leaned forward and said in a voice surprisingly soft, "Beth what was this Trainer's name?"

Beth thought for a minute. "She called herself Lyza, but who's ever heard of a name like that? It's bizarre!"

Ezza shrugged. "I've heard of her. She watches the tough battles with some sort of tiny camara. At least that's how everyone thinks she manages to watch the battles without a TV. She then picks someone like you who hasn't lost a battle and then she manages to find you with ease and defeat you. She leaves people like you that's she defeated completly hollow and empty inside."

"How do you know this?" Beth demanded, her eyes flashing with anger. No one seemed to mind the conversation between the two opponents. They thought it was interesting and the girl known as Lyza was a mystery.

"Ayesha's been through the same ordeal that you have been in." Ezza replied softly. "She too had never lost a battle until she met Lyza, which is why she's out to capture the Legendary Pokémon. I have yet to battle this Lyza since I haven't lost so far."

"I rather not talk about Lyza." Beth said calmly and Ezza smirked. "We have a battle to continue, so if you don't mind I rather get on with it. Rhyhorn use Horn Attack!"

"Aqutur, Water Gun!" Ezza ordered calmly as her Squirtle jumped to one side to avoid Rhyhorn's horn.

Ezza's command was obeyed instantly as Aqutur squirted a powerful stream of form from his mouth and onto Rhyhorn who had a double weakness to water, so it was super-effective. Beth recalled her Rhyhorn with a glare.

"Doesn't matter. Everyone knows that Rock and Ground types have a hard time against Water, Ice and Grass types, so that wasn't much of a lose for me. Besides, I do loose one battle like this, but I've only lost the whole round once. Let's see how you go up aganist this Pokémon."

Beth's next Pokémon turned out to be Vaporeon. Its skin looked glossy and well kept and the dark eyes were bright. It had an elegent mystified look to it.

Beth smirked. "I've been studying your Pokémon team and I know that the only Pokémon that has a type advantage to my Vaporeon is your Pichu, but even he's too much of a low level to beat my Vaporeon."

"The last three Pokémon you used hasn't been what you used before." Ezza said. "Where's your Golbat and all?"

Beth laughed and shook her head in amusement. "I knew that you were expecting them, so while you were in your three-on-three battle I changed my Pokémon team. Pretty nifty, huh? Don't tell me ya didn't think I'd have a Kadabra or Vaporeon."

"You've obviously traveled to fair more places then I have." Ezza said, tossing out her third Pokéball. "Then again I only started my Pokémon journey yesterday, so if I do win this it'll be more of an acomplishment for me then you 'cause I won against someone stronger and more experienced. Buster, Poison Sting!"

Beth looked down at the little Bunny-like poisonous Pokémon. "So, that's what you sent out to battle my Vaporeon? No matter, Vaporeon will win. Vaporeon, Water Gun!"

"Buster, dodge it!"

Buster leaped to one side to avoid the stream of icy cold water before ramming into Vaporeon's wet skin with his horn, poisoning her. Ezza then ordered him to grab Vaporeon with his Confusion, in which Buster strained to do so.

Beth looked down in satisfactry at Buster and smiled knowingly. "Your Nidoran hasn't completely controlled his Confusion attack. Look, he can barely hold up my Vaporeon."

"Yeah, but your Vaporeon doesn't look so good either." Ezza pointed out grimly.

Beth looked at her Vaporeon and found that Ezza was right. Her Vaporeon was having a difficult time trying to move and looked ready to explode.

"Doesn't matter, you're gonna get Buster to throw her up against the wall and Vaporeon has had that happen to her countless number of times, so she knows how to avoid them."

Ezza coughed. "Um...nice try, but that's not exactly what I'm going to do."

"That what are you going to do?" Beth asked, her eyes narrowed.

Ezza grinned. "Let's just say that if your Vaporeon doesn't get out of that Psychic hold she's in for a rough time."

"But your Nidoran can barely hold her." Beth pointed out. She sounded as if she was protesting.

Ezza made a little bow motion, still grinning. "I'm sure he can hold on for long enough."

"Ni ni nido raaaaan!" Buster grunted in annoyence.

"Judging by his tone of voice your Nidoran doesn't seem to think so." Beth said with a yawn.

Ezza's eyes flicked. Ignoring Beth she turned to Buster. "Hang in there just a little more Buster."

"Ni doran do do ni?" Buster asked, a questioning tone in his voice.

"Just a little longer." Ezza promised him.

"Vaporeon, break free!" Beth suddenly yelled out.

Va va vaporeon!" Vaporeon struggled to gasp out. "Vaporeon eon va! Poeon?"

Beth shook her head and muttered. "I can't even understand her."

"Vaporeon va?" Vaporeon asked, sounding frantic.

Beth looked at Ezza who shrugged. "Don't look at me. I can't understand her."

"For once I wish Lyza was here." Beth grumbled. "She could understand Pokémon."

"Yeah, that's what Ayesha told me." Ezza added. "Ok, Buster throw it!"

"I thought you said...never mind." Beth started to say, but then changed her mind. "Vaporeon Water Gun the wall!"

"Water Gun the wall?" Ezza sniggered. "I WAS ready for that movery. Buster control the water with your Confusion to stop it going to the wall!"

"Ni do do?" Buster asked.

"Um...yeah just until Vaporeon hits the wall. That way the Water Gun won't push her back away from the wall."

"Nido." Buster confirmed with a nod, which probably meant 'Roger'.

Using his Confusion technique Buster managed to Control Vaporeon's Water Gun away form any of the walls and he even made the stream of water into a trickle of water, but it wasn't easy for him. Vaporeon smacked into the wall and even made a dent in it.

Ezza sniggered. "Heh, strong headed Vaporeon."

"I'll say." Kat laughed.

Beth growled as she recalled her Vaporeon. "Ok, so that didn't exactly go acording to plan, but no matter. Go, Clefable!"

Ezza snorted and rolled her eyes. "Clefable? Ok, fine. Go, Spew!"

Ezza's Charmander stood in the battlefield in a fighting position. "Char char!"

"That's nice." Ezza mumbled. "Ok, burn that Clefable with your Ember!"

"Ember? Is that the only fire move he knows?" Beth gloated. "Clefable, Sing!"

Spew had already started spinning around, but now he was slowly slowing down. He did manage to flame Clefable a bit, so the Fairy Pokémon wasn't at full health any more.

"Spew, stay awake! Give your Scratch attack a try!"

"Chaaaaaaaarrrrr!" Spew yawned sleepily and started wobbling towards Clefable. At least that's what it looked like. As he neared Clefable he raised a clawed hand and...

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Beth sweetdropped*9* and Kat made the classic comment, "Eh?"

"Clefable?" Clefable wondered, poking at the sleeping Charmander with her toe.

Ezza slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Jeeze, never send a baby Pokémon out to battle. Spew, wake up!"

No answer from the sleeping tail flame keeper. The referee told Ezza she had five minutes to wake up her Charmander or the battle would go to Beth.

"Come on, Spew this isn't the time for a God damn nap!" Ezza growled, but then kept her voice steady and added casually. "Gee, I wonder what that female Charmander is doing here?"

"Char?" Spew said, which obviously meant "Where?". He jumped to his feet and looked around.

Kat giggled, while Ezza sniggered. "Ah, so it worked."

Spew blushed. "Char char charmander!"

"Gotcha!" Ezza smiled and Spew glared at her. "Gee, Spew I never thought you were the type. Not much of a baby are ya after all?"

"Charmander char!" Spew said in a voice that said 'You better believe it!'.

"Well, now that you're awake are you already to continue on?"

"Mander char?" Spew asked.

"Not sleeping, the battle." Ezza correted with calmness in her voice.

"Char." Spew replied, which probably meant 'Oh'. He then nodded. "Charmander char char!"

"Yep, it's Clefable butt kicking time!" Ezza grinned and then stopped. She sweetdropped. "Er...Spew I didn't mean litrally."

Spew blinked as he looked down at the Clefable who was rubbing her saw bottom from where he had kicked it. "Charmander char mander?"

"Never mind. Just use Scratch."

"Mander." Spew shrugged and scratched Clefable across the shoulder who yelped in pain and turned to glare at him. Spew gave a nervous smile and said in a apologetic tone of voice. "Char mander man."

Clefable glared at him. She picked him up and threw him against one wall. As he went flying he yelled, "Chhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr!"

Ezza whistled as she watched him go. "Gee, Spew you did your first flying without evolving into Charizard."

"Man der." Spew grumbled, which probably translated to 'lucky me'.

"Wow, you aren't hitting on the girls they're hitting on you." Kat piped up with a cheerful laugh and Spew glared at her.

"Char, der man" This more likely translated to 'Oh, shut up'.

"Spew, can ya get up?" Ezza asked.

Spew checked and then nodded. "Char."

"Good. Use Ember!"

"Chaaaaaaaarrrrrrr!" Spew yelled as he started spinning around again. Bit of embers flew from his tail and onto Clefable who yelped in pain as she strated running around the battle field with her tail on fire.

"Cool, a Fire-type Clefable." Kat commented with interest.

"Yeah, Flammable*10*." Ezza muttered. "Ok, Spew finish her off with another Scratch attack!"

Spew looked confused and pointed at the fallen Clefable. "Charmander char char."

"Ok, forget that." Ezza corrected and then blinked in confusion at Spew who was holding his head and tightly closing his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Charmander der char." Spew mumbled in concentration.

"I think he's trying to forget." Kat guessed and Ezza sighed.

"I didn't actually mean forget." Ezza told Spew. "Come on, we won. So get your tail flame down here."

Spew looked up in confusion at Ezza who was up in the blue trainer box. "Char mander der?"

"I know I'm the one up top. It's a figure of speech."

"Char char der." Spew said firmly.

"No, I don't need to go down there. You need to get up here."

"Char mander char?"

"No, that's not how it works. Now you better get up here before I grab that purple-blue and white ball you hate so much."

"Mander char der man?" Spew asked.

"No, I'm not gonna trick you into getting here with Ice Cream." Ezza reasured him, holding up Spew's Pokéball. "I only need this."

"Mander." Spew said, obviously translating to "Good". He walked towards Ezza who was already back onto solid ground and leaped into her arms.

"Sheesh, ya getting heavy." Ezza grunted, walking towards her table and sitting down. "What have ya been eating all this time, huh?"

"Mander man char." Spew said in a hurt voice, pointing at the empty plate where the chocolate cake rested on.

Kat blinked. "So, that's where it got to."

"And you were checking under the table." Taylor laughed.

Kat blushed mereepishly*11* and giggled nervously. "Hey, anything can happen to a chocolate cake." She ginned at Spew who gave a nervous smile. "We know that now."

"Eevee eve." Kitty sweetdropped and sighed.

"You won." Said a simple voice. Ezza turned around to see a downcast Beth. "You didn't fight as ruthlessly as Lyza, but you beat me just the same."

Ezza's eyes flickered and then she replied. "No, Beth. My Pokémon won and yours lost. Not you or me. Beth you can still-"

Beth held up her hand to stop Ezza. "No, Lyra don't tell me that I will win next time or anything like that. I don't need it, not now and probably not ever."

"You don't like loosing do you?" Ezza asked, her voice steady. "It's rare for you."

Beth shivered. "Let's just say I know someone who doesn't like me loosing. I don't mind loosing." She gave Ezza a weird look as if trying to voicelessly tell her something and then left.

"What was that all about?" Kat wondered.

Ezza shrugged. "Dunno, but I have a feeling I'll find out one day."

"This next round is a five-on-five battle with Kathryn Yolanda and Lyra Peverill!"

"Good luck." Kat smiled, holding out her hand.

Ezza took it and ginned. "Yeah, same to you."

Kat went on the red trainer's box, while Ezza went on the blue. As the platforms rosed up the two girls began to get nervous. Well Kat was, Ezza just seemed almost toally calm.

"Go, Beedrill!" Kat started off the battle with her Posion Pokémon.

"Perun, I choose you!" Ezza threw the Pokéball containing her Pichu.

"Pi?" Perun wondered confusedly as he looked around. When he saw the huge Beedrill he yelped, "PICHU!"

"Don't worry, Perun." Ezza assured him. "It's just Kat's Beedrill, but don't let your guard down. Attack with Thundershock!"

Perun poke her tongue at Ezza who seemed calm and hadn't lost her cool. She shrugged casually and Perun looked confused.

"Pi pi pichu?" Perun asked her.

"Sorry, Perun it's not gonna work this time." Ezza told him. "Now you have two choices. Ya can either use Thundershock on Beedrill or I can recall you into your Pokéball. Which one is it?"

Perun sighed and then fired off a 'shock' of electricity at Kat's Beedrill. It wasn't exactly effective, but it did some damage to both Beedrill and Perun. Beedrill hadn't gotten used to his new form yet and Perun like all Pichus get zapped by their own electricity.

"So much for that." Kat sighed as she recalled her Beedrill, while Ezza recalled Perun after giving him a treat.

"Go, Nidoran!" Kat yelled, releasing her female Nidoran onto the battlefield.

"Aella, go!" Ezza called out, throwing her Pidgey's Pokéball onto the battlefield. She flicked her hair and grinned. "You start first this time."

"Don't mind if I do. Nidoran, Tackle attack!"

"Aella, Quick Attack!"

There was a lot of movery going on from just two attacks, but then after a while the two Pokémon rammed into each other. Nidoran looked dazed, while Aella just looked confused. She gainned her senses first and attacked Nidoran with her Tackle attack, who fainted.

Both Ezza and Kat recalled their Pokémon and threw their third Pokémon. The battle was going fairly quickly that's for sure. Kat had choosen her Bulbasaur, while Ezza had released her Squirtle.

"Hehehe, looks like you goofed." Kat crackled in mock evilness.

Ezza grinned and shrugged. "Oh well. They're at the same level anyway."

Kat whistled and commented, "This round should be interesting. Bulbasaur, started off with your Vine Whip!"

"Aqutur, Water Gun!"

Aqutur was somehow faster then Bulbasaur. He pushed Bulbasaur towards a wall with a powerful stream of warm water, but Bulbasaur used his vines to push himself away from the wall and back onto solid ground. He then wrapped up Aqutur with his vines and used a Leech Seed to suck up all of the Squirtle's remaining energy, forcing Ezza told recall him.

"Gee, that went well. Good job, Kat." Ezza congratulated her opponent.

"Thank you." Kat said cheerfully, recalling her Bulbasaur. "That's one tie and one win each. Go, Zaphy!"

"Go, Buster! Horn Attack!"

"Niiiiidooooooo!" Buster yelled as he ran towards Zaphy.

"Spearrr!" Zaphy screeched as he went airborne to avoid Buster's horn.

"Zaphy, Peck attack!"

Zaphy flew above Buster to peck him on the head, but the Nidoran rolled over to dodge the attack and then rammed Zaphy with his horn. The Spearow screeched in pain and Leered at Buster who shook his head countered it with his own Leer, which didn't work on the glaring Spearow either. They Leered at each other for about thirty seconds until Buster rammed into Zaphy's chest a second time with his horn and followed that up with Tackle.

"Not bad." Kat commented as she recalled Zaphy. "This is the last round. Go, Kitty!"

Kitty was on Kat's shoulder, but now she had got off Kat and onto the battlefield. Ezza had recalled Buster and sent out her young Charmander, who looked as if he had just woken up from a nap.

"Kitty, Tackle attack!"

"Spew, Scratch attack!"

Both attack commands were called at the same time and both Starter Pokémon obeyed instantly. Kitty ran towards Spew as fast as her short legs would allow her, while Spew ran towards Kitty with one clawed hand raised.

Spew was tackled first, but managed to scratch Kitty on her back. Both Pokémon snarled and repeated their attack twice before they jumped back away from each other. Spew had been tackled three times in the chest, while Kitty had been scratched on her back, right side and underbelly. Now the two Pokémon were glaring at each other, but their eyes showed respect for one another.

"Spew, Ember!"

"Kitty, Tackle!"

Both attacks hit home, but fire is always more painful then a normal tackle form a small, soft Pokémon. Especially when you're worried about your fur getting burnt, which is what Kitty was exactly doing right at this moment.

"Eeeeeeeeeeee!" She yelped as she ran around the battlefield like Beth's Clefable had moments before. Her tail tip was in flames. "Eevee eve!"

Kat giggled and said, "Ezza do you mind?"

"Not at all." Ezza grinned, calling out Aqutur and ordering him to use a gentle Water Gun on Kitty's tail tip.

"Vee!" Kitty sighed in releive before checking the damaged the embers had did to her tail tip. "EEVEE!"

The cream hair on her beautiful tail tip had been completely burnt off 'cause as everyone knows hair burns amazingly quickly or just writhers and crackles.

"Eevee eeeeeev!" Kitty said in near tears.

Kat jumped down off the red trainer's box and picked the Eevee up. "Never mind, Nurse Joy will fix your tail up good as new."

Kitty sniveled a bit, but seemed a little more cheerful. She looked at Spew who was dancing around in triumpth for having won the battle and cheered happily for her friend.

Jumping off Kat's arms Kitty ran towards the happy Charmander and the two locked hands and paws. They then started dancing around with happy loud cheers.

"Oh wow, they're happy for each other." Kat smiled.

"Yeah, they obviously don't care if they loose or win and seem happy either way." Ezza agreed.

"So, you're battling Richard?" Kat asked casually.

Ezza nodded and shrugged. "Seems that way."

"Ah well, it was probably better this way."

Ezza looked up at Kat from the Trainer's box. She hadn't left it yet nor had it gone down. "Why?"

Kat shrugged and replied casually. "I don't know. I guess you would just do a more better job in beating Richard then me. After all I'm not really into the battles like you are. I don't care if I win or loose."

"Oh, and you think I do?" Ezza asked, finally jumping down off the blue trainer's box.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Kat said and then smiled halfheartedly. "Go get him, Ezza."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that right after I take my Pokémon to the healing machine."

"Which reminds me, I better get Kitty healed as well."

Twenty minutes later Richard was standing on the blue trainer's box with a determind look on his face. Ezza stood up in the red trainer's box and seemed fairly confident that she could win this.

"Well fokes looks like it's Lyra who's battling Richard and not Beth or Kat." Came George's voice from the speaker. "Sorry Greg, but looks like you owe me that fifty."

"Damn it." Came the voice of Greg through the speaker.

George chuckled. "Who will win and who will loose? I'll never get tired off it."

"You must be strong to get this far." Richard commented as he selected one of his six Pokéballs from her Pokébelt. "But let's see just how strong you really are when you go up against me. Go, Graveler!""

"Aqutur, I choose you!"

"Very interesting, but my Graveler is at a higher level. Graveler started off with Rock Throw!"

"Dodge it, Aqutur and use Water Gun!" Ezza called out, not missing a single beat.

"Gravler, roll out of the way and use Magnitude!"

Aqutur's Water Gun had missed it's mark and Graveler was already beginning to use his Ground element attack.

"Aqutur, do what you did with the Cubone! Cover the field with water!"

Aqutur reacted instanstly by making the battlefield completly wet with his Water Gun. Once the field was totally drenced Richard's Graveler looked weaked.

"Aqutur finish it off with Water Gun!"

"Squuuuuuuuiiiirrrrrr-tle!" Aqutur yelled before squirting out the family stream of whitish-blue water, a mix of H2O and form.

The Graveler cried out his name in pain and fainted instantly 'cause of his double weakness to water.

"Grrr, Graveler return!" Richard stared straight into Ezza's eyes. "Not bad, but I prefer my Pokémon tough, so you better watch out 'cause the net five rounds a gonna be a wild ride for you."

"Bring it on. Personally I'm looking forward to it." Ezza grinned with total calmness in her voice.

Richard looked surprised for a few seconds, but then quickly gained his confidence. "Go, Growlithe!"

"Go get him, Aella!" Ezza called, throwing out a Pokéball onto the battlefield. Aella was released and the the Pidgey's Pokéball flew back to Ezza who caught it.

"Growlithe, Ember attack!"

"Aella, Tackle attack!"

Growlithe shook herself like a Dog shaggy water from its fur. Bits of Ember escaped and splatted onto the speeding Pidgey.

"Piiiiiiiiiid!" Aella cried out in pain, missing Growlithe completely.

"Growlithe, finish it off with Bite!"

Growlithe bounded towards Aella and bit her on the left wing. She screeched in pain and tried to slap Growlithe with her right wing, but the Puppy Pokémon dodged the attack and embered her back. Aella gave one more screech of pain and then fell silent.

"Ha, see I told you it was gonna get harder." Richard gloated.

Ezza recalled Aella and replied calmly, "Yeah, whatever you say."

Richard looked surprised. "You don't seem afraid to loose."

"Why would I be?"

"I dunno. Most of my opponents are or at least nervous. Except for Beth, but even she was slightly nervous. You don't seem nervous or afraid at all, but no matter 'cause I'm gonna win."

"Are you always this cocky?"

"If I need to be." Was Richard's reply. "Go, Arbok!"

"Perun, go! Give that Arbok your best Thundershock!"

"PiiiiiiiiCHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Perun yelled, his tiny checks crackling with electricity. He released the electricity onto Arbok, who 'boked' in pain. The Arbok was still in the battle, but had weakened noticeably and Perun even managed to survive his own attack.

"Arbok, poison that baby Rodent with your Posion Sting!"

"Dodge those needles, Perun." Ezza said. It sounded more like a suggestion then an order.

Perun was still angry with Ezza from before, but had decided to obey her anyway. He dodged every single needle that Arbok spat at him and then stood still as he waited for his next command.

"Arbok, forget Posion Sting! Use Bite!"

"Chaaaaaarrrrrr-bokaaaaaaaa!" Arbok glared at his opponent as he flew towards Perun, but missed..

"You know, you did a very bad thing sending a baby Pichu to battle my Arbok. Snakes feed on rodents remember?"

"Yeah, I do remember that." Ezza told him with a grin. "I'm doing the unexpected. I mean, who would expect a fully grown Arbok to be defeated by a low-level baby Pichu?"

"Yeah, well that's not gonna happen." Richard said confidently. "Arbok, Wrap it with your tail!"

"Bad move." Ezza said grimly. "Perun, Thundershock it!"

Arbok had Perun wrapped around his thick tail and no one likes to be electrocuted no matter how strong the electircity is.

"PiiiiiiiiiiiiCHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!" Arbok cried out in pain from the electrical attack, his eyes bluging almost out of their sockets.

When the Electric element attack ended there was a smoking black Arbok and a tired-looking Pichu. Ezza smiled proudly at her Pichu before recalling him, while Richard recalled his Arbok.

"So much for that. Well the next battles are going MY way. Go, Jolteon!"

"Go, Metamorphus! I know you're too weak to battle, but this is a six-on-six battle, so do your best."

Metamorphus nodded. Or as best as a Metapod could nod.

"Jolteon, start off with Tackle!"

"Metamorphus, Harden!"

Jolteon tackled Meta to the ground, but the Metapod's hardened shell stopped her from bursting open or spliting in half. She used another Harden and then rammed into Jolteon with her own Tackle. Jolteon fired off a Thundershock at Metamorphus, but she counted it with String Shot that totally covered the Jolteon in a thick, sticky string. Metamorphus then finished off Jolteon with a Tackle attack.

Metamorphus looked pround with herself, but like Kakuna she started to glow. She went from two-foot-four to three-foot-seven and her weight went from twenty-two pounds to seventy-one pounds. She was larger then Kat's Beedrill by about four inches or so and would be capable of learning Psychic attacks soon as well as more attacks soon. Clear wing with dark purple edges erupted from her back. Her eyes turned to red and her whole body was a medium purple colour and she had small greenish-blue hands and mouth. As well as two antennas.

"Not bad." Richard commented. "Your Metapod managed to beat my Jolteon as well as evolved, but my next o Pokémon are gonna prove more then a challenge for you. Go, Tauros!"

The Tauros mooed and began stamping his right front leg as if he was about to charge. Ezza seized up Buster and Spew, thinking of which one she should use. Finally after about half a minute she's choosen Buster to battle Tauros.

"Tauros, Stomp attack!"

"Dodge it, Buster! Use your Horn Attack!"

Buster neatly dodged Tauros' hooves and then rammed into Tauros' chest with his horns. Buster then followed this up with a Poison Sting that poisoned the Bull Pokémon.

"Tauros don't loose to some Rookie trainer and her Pokémon!" Richard called out frantically. "Use Tackle!"

"Taaaaaaauuuuu!" Tauros grunted as he charged towards the helpless male Nidoran. Or maybe not so helpless.

"Buster, Confusion!"

"Niiiiiidooooooo!" Buster yelled as his eyes glowed pure light blue. The same light blue began to surround Tauros and lifted him up into the air where he hang there, trying to kick and struggle his way down.

"Good, now throw it!" Ezza commanded calmly, remembering not to let Buster hold onto the one-hundred-and-nity-five pound Bull for too long.

With all the strength he could muster Buster threw Tauros through a wall. Not into a wall, right through it! Richard aimed the Pokéball he held in his hands towards the wall and a red beam of light shot out into the inside of the hole and recalled the Tauros.

"I am very surprised that you manged to beat my Tauros. He may only know Tackle and Stomp at the moment, but he was my second strongest Pokémon. But let me see how your last Pokémon goes against my most strongest Pokémon in this team of mine. Go, Scyther!"

"Go, Spew!"

Richard snorted. "Of course, your Charmander. Both of our Pokémon are on the same level, but who will win. We both have a chance of winning this 'cause your Charmander has a type advantage, but my Scyther has lots of experience in battling. More experience then what your Charmander has."

"Doesn't matter. Spew has the one greatest weapon your Pokémon would probably never have. Spew, start off with Ember!"

"Scyther use Quick Attack!"

Scyther dodged all of Spew's Embers and rammed into Spew with all his might. Spew grunted as he stepped back and then flammed Scyther with his tail flame. Scyther cried out his name in pain and then Leered at Spew who counted with Scratch. Both Pokémon leaped back again and waited for their next command.

"Scyther use another Quick Attack!"

"Spew, Ember!"

Spew began spinning around faster and faster as Scyther disappeared and reappeared from time to time. Scyther managed to dodge most of Spew's embers, but did get hit by about five of them, making the Mantis Pokémon incredibly weak. Spew noticed the Mantis slowing down, so that's when he went for a Scratch attack to finish Scyther off.

Spew did a victory dance as Richard recalled his Scyther. Richard looked at Ezza and then Spew for a while before finally saying something.

"You truely are a good Pokémon Trainer. Your understanding, faith and trust in your Pokémon allows you and them to bound with each other. You and your Pokémon will also bound with others and will know who to trust and who not to trust. I wish you and your friend good luck on your journey and may you both achieve your goals. Whatever they may be. Please stay for your prize."

Ezza nodded and walked off the Trainer's box when it sunked back down to its normal height. "I've only been with my Pokémon since yesterday, but I haven't completely gained their trust as much as you think I have. Only Spew really trusts me fully, but then again it may be because he's my Starter. Aella told me that she likes me as a Trainer, but had admitted to me that she was angry at me at first for capturing her, but was happy to know that her mate, oddly enough Kat's Spearow was also captured by a friend of mine. Metamorphus obeys me without question as well, but then she is a peaceful Pokémon after all. Buster just doesn't really understand the whole think for yourself stage. He believes that Pokémon are meant to obey trainers, but I'm not sure why he believes that. Perun is too much of a baby to understand anything, but I'll give him credet. He sure knows how to release a powerful Thundershock. As for Aqutur, well he's just occasionly cheeky like all Squirtles. Except he hasn't done anything mischevious, but I'm still waiting for him to do something like the Squirtle Squad."

"I see. Your pokémon all obey you, but they do for a reason. Spew is your Starter, Aella forgives you for capturing her, Metamorphus is too peaceful to disobey, Buster believes that every Pokémon should obey ther Trainer's command, Perun is only just a baby and Aqutur is just cheeky, but they are all obient. You are a very remarkable trainer."

Ezza shrugged as if it was no big deal. "I'm not the only one. Kitty is sarcastic; Zaphy only partly trusts Kat, but is starting to fully trust her; Beedrill is just happy being with Metamorphus, as they've liked each other since they were in their smallest forms; Nidoran isn't like Buster, she's too shy to really battle; Speedy would just rather eat scraps all day and Bulbasaur believes that all Trainer's are evil, but they do obey Kat. We don't know why since we can't understand 'em."

Richard pondered this for a minute and then shrugged. "Neither do I. If a Pokémon doesn't trust their trainer why should they obey? Anyway I better best be going. I gotta make my speech and you've gotta recieve your prize." He left the Trainer's box and followed his father through an open door.

"That was so cool!" Kat said enthusiastically as Ezza walked towards the table.

"Yeah, that was an outstandingly great battle." Taylor agreed in awe. "The way you battled was just so...I've never seen anything like it. Even Beth couldn't have battled as good as you could."

Ezza didn't say anything. She just kept her focus up on the stage where Richard and Baldy had reappeared again and where both now carrying something. Almost everyone thought it was very odd that there were two objects since only one prize should be given out to the winner.

Baldy grabbed the microphone and then everyone knew that something was up. Something was diffierent from normal and no one knew what. "I can see that all of you have noticed the extra smaller box, but I have it in my hand for a reason. You see we never give out a prize to the second winner, but this person battle so outstandingly that we believe she deserves a prize. May Kathryn Yolanda*12* please come to the stage?"

Everyone politely clapped as a confused and surprised Kat walked slowly through the crowed of trainers in their seats and made her way nervously up the stairs and onto the stage. Baldy handed Kat a small greyish-black box in which she gave a little shake, but by the wondering expression on her face she hadn't found out what was inside yet.

Kat left the stage and returned back to her seat with a surprised, but still somewhat happy smile on her face. Everyone near the table was asking her to open the box, which was tied shut with a thin dark blue bow, but Kat shook her head as if to tell them she wasn't gonna open it until Ezza got her prize.

This time Richard had grabbed the microphone. "I was really surprised when Beth lost. She had been the champion of this tournament for ten years in a row, but it's nice to have someone different for a change. Lyra deserves this prize as her Pokémon have battled outstandingly well and even her Charmander put on a little great show with his confused expressions and so on. Anyway may Lyra Paverill please come up onto the stage?"

Ezza walked through the crowd and up the stairs in a normal fasion. As she walked her silky purple-blue black hair flew behind her and moved like silk. Her light violet eyes shone and sparkled as the light hit them, making them look lively. Her clothing weren't creased and she was marked with incredible beauty. Most of the boys whistled, while those with girlfriends looked a little nervous as their girlfriends looked jalous.

"Congratulations, Lyra. You really deserve this prive for an outstanding battle and I hope to have a rematch with your again. Prehaps you'll be here next year maybe?"

Ezza laughed and replied, "Who knows? I just might, but I do have a big Journey ahead of me. I surpose it is whatever Kat and I decide to do in the future."

"Well I hope that whatever your goal is you achieve it." Richard told her before handing her a silvery-grey box tied up with a dark purple bow. It was bigger then the box Kat had reseived, but Ezza couldn't even tell what it was.

As everyone continued to clap Ezza walked off the stage and sat back down onto her seat, staring at the box for a bit before returning her attention back onto the stage where Richard was making another speech.

"This has been a really great tournament for us and even a big surprise when Elizabeth lost, which was a rare thing for us to see. I hope that you all take part again next year and good look to you all on your journey."

He left the stage and everyone clapped. Richard's Dad made a short speech about all the Trainers and listed the best ones as Elizabeth, Kathryn and Lyra. Half an hour later everyone left the building and headed off for some refreshments. Kat and Ezza went to get some applies from Pewter's Pokémart, but Taylor told them that he would be heading off to Veridian to capture some more Pokémon. He was more of a Pokémon Collector then an actual trainer.

After that Ezza and Kat had brought four Pokéballs, three Potions, two Escape Ropes, eight Antidotes, two Burn Heals, two Awakenings and two Paralyze Heals each. This left them both with just one-thousand-four-and-fity dollers each.

The two of them sat down on a bench just outside the Pokémon Centre to open the box to see what their prize was. Kat went first 'cause hers was smaller. She untied the dark blue bow and then lifted the lid of the greyish-black box off. She gasped at what was inside and picked it up.

"It's a Pokéball." She gasped n awe. "I wonder what's inside it?" Before she could find out however the Pokéball was suddenly transported somewhere. "What the?"

"You already have six Pokémon, so that last Pokéball would be at Professor Dean's by now." Ezza told her. "Don't worry you can still find out what it is."

"Really? Well let's go!" And with that Kat pulled Ezza towards the Pokémon Centre.

While Ezza watched Kat went towards the VidPhone and diled the number for Professor Dean's Lab. It rang a couple of times until Professor Dean answered.

"Hello? This is Professor Dean speaking."

"Hello, Professor." Kat said cheerfully. "It's me Kat."

"Kat?" The Professor blinked. "Sorry I don't know any 'Kat'."

"Well, actually it's Kathryn." Kat corrected, but then quickly added. "I prefer Kat, through."

"Well it's very nice to see you again, Kat. How many Pokémon have you captured?"

"Well I have Eevee, Spearow, Beedrill, Nidoran, Rattata and Bulbasaur."

"So, you got the lilac Pokéball containing Eevee, huh? Splendid work. Most of the six of you new trainers wanted the Eevee, which doesn't surprise me. How's Lyra?"

"She's fine. She has a Charmander, Pidgey, Butterfree, male Nidoran, Pichu and Squirtle."

Professor Dean looked surprised. "That's funny. I thought she wanted to be a Dragon/Beast Trainer?"

"Yeah, but there aren't any Dragons here and Charizard sort of is a Beast in a way. Anyway I called 'cause I believe a Pokéball was sent here."

"Are yes, it's right here." Professor Dean held up a normal looking red and white Pokéball. "Shell I send it to you?"

"No, no! I just wanna find out what it is." Kat told her. "Can you release it for me, so that I can take a look?"

"Sure, no problem." The Professor replied and then gently threw the Pokéball on the polished floor.

The Pokéball burst open in a flash of red light. The red light merge into a small Pokémon that looked unfamilar to the Pokémon of the Kanto Region. It didn't look like a Pokémon from Johto or Hoenn either. It was about the size of a domestic house Cat and its thick fluffy fur was a silvery-white colour. Around its next was a thick fluffy aqua blue collar and the tip of its long fluffy tail was also aqua blue. The Cat-like Pokémon's sparkling eyes were oddly enough whitish-blue and it had long silvery-white Eevee-like ears. It also had small paws and a Kitten-like muzzle.

Kat looked confused at the Kitten, but Ezza gasped. Both Professor Dean and Kat stared at her.

"That's Aqunalis the Aqua Tsunami Cat*13*." Ezza explained. "They're mostly female and are the Water/Ice type Felines of Dominus*14*. Plus, they are very rare and not very easy to capture either."

"Oh wow! An Aqunalis? That sounds so cool!" Kat said excitedly. "I wish I could train her, but I have to wait until one of my other Pokémon evolve and learn all their moves."

"Excuse me?" Professor Dean asked confusedly.

"Well Ezza and I decided that it would be a good idea for us to train six Pokémon and when one or more of them evolves and learns all their moves we'll swap it over for another Pokémon. That way Ezza and I don't have the same Pokémon all the time and it'll make our team more stronger. We'll sort out our team afterwards as well, but I'm happy just to have my first Feline Pokémon."

"I see, so Feline Pokémon are your specialty?" Professor Dean asked.

"Nope, both Feline and Eeveelution Pokémon are my specialty. When I get to Dominus I'm gonna choose six Eeveelutions and six felines. Ezza's gonna choose six Dragons and six Beasts."

Ezza coughed slightly and said, "Professor Dean do you mind staying on the VidPhone a little longer just incase I got a Pokéball as well?"

"Of course." Professor Dean replied.

Ezza opened the silvery-grey box and found out that it contained a Great Ball and two items. Ezza stared at the Great Ball until it disappeared and then turned her gaze at the two objects inside the box.

One was a golden chain necklace that sparkled in the light of the Pokémon Centre. Hanging from the gold chain was a tiny opal that sparkled different colours such as violet, blue, green and so on. Ezza looked at it in awe and then picked up a small piece of paper, which must be a note. She flicked it open with one hand and read out loud in a nice, clear voice.

"Congratulations to whoever won this opal. You are extremely lucky for having won this opal as it has a very special ability. We tried to make it so that the wearer would understand Pokémon speech, but we somehow turned it into something else. It appears safe so far, but beware as its effects can be unknown."

Kat frowned. "It doesn't tell you exactly what it is, though."

"Only one way to find out." Ezza said and slipped the golden chain aound her neck. She waited a couple of seconds and then shrugged. "I don't feel any different at all. Just normal."

"Weird." Kat commented, blinking. "I wonder who 'we' are anyway? They must be advanced or something to make an opal with special abilities."

"Yeah, abilities that don't work." Ezza muttered, picking up the second item, which appeared to be a small gold band with a small purple-black stone.

"Hey, it's a ring." Kat said in awe. "Nice and shiny, too. I wounder what it does?"

"What makes you think it's magic?" Ezza sneered at her, slipping the ring on her finger. "One again, I don't feel weird."

"That's a disappointment." Kat said sourly. "So, what's in the Great Ball?"

"Let's have a look, shall we?" Professor Dean took the Great Ball from the Transporter and tossed it lightly on the ground.

This time the flash of red light merged into a more larger Pokémon then the Aqunalis. It was about the size of a Charmeleon and seem to stand up like one. It was also very weird-looking as well. Its skin was a purple-black and it had short, but sharp claws. It's jaw was long and narrow and the Creature reminded the three of them of a Charmeleon. It a sort of way it did look like a Charmeleon. It had medium-sized purple-black and blue-black Dragon-like wings on its back and its eyes were a silvery-blue that seem to shone brightly. It also had a long tail very much like Aerodactyl's, but with a small spade-shape end. Like the spade in a pack of cards and not the one you find in a garden.

"Wow, what is that?" Kat wondered out load.

Ezza thought for a minute. "I think it's Esnico*15*, the Dark/Fire Dragon Pokémon of Dominus. It is said to believe to live near the same territory of Psymetaco*16*, the Psychic/Steel Dragon who's skin appears to look as if it is made of metal. I don't know their middle evolutions, but I do know their full evolution and they're pretty cool."

The Esnico looked around and when he spotted Professor Dean and the Aqunalis he snorted as if unimpressed. The Aqunalis huffed and fluffed up in fur in annoyence, but the Esnico just grunted and turned away from her.

"Oh lookie, another note!" Kat picked up the note in glee and read it out loud. "After we made the necklace we designed this ring to go with it. The ring will help you in different ways, so wear it at all times with the necklace. It is important for you not to take either one off, so please be careful. If you take 'em off disaster will strike."

Ezza snorted. "How is it that they are giving away something that they made, but don't know what it does?"

"Maybe they just wanna test it out." Kat guessed with a shrug. "See ya Professor and please look after our new Dominus Pokémon."

"I will and remember to capture loads of different Pokémon." Professor Dean managed to say before the screen blinked out and turned a medium greyish-black.

"Wow, those Dominus Pokémon are really something." Kat commented. "Hey, I just thought of two things."

"What's that?"

"Well first off all there are only five well-known Eeveelutions, but unless I choose an Eevee as my sixth Pokémon I don't know what my sith Eeveelution should be."

"Ok, let's see if we can work something out. You can either check out all the Eeveelutions to pick out six of your favourites or you can do it the more stratergy type way. Don't pick an Eeveelution that can learn the move of another type. For excample if Vaporeon is in your team don't add the Ice Eeveelution to your team as well 'cause Vaporeons can learn Ice moves as well as water. A grass or a Steel-type would be best, but Dragon, Rock, Ground and Fighting works as well. Or you could think of your top six favourite element types. Picking your faves would probably be more easier, though. Better to have a full team that you like rather then just ones that look cool or whatever."

"Too, true. Anyway thanks, Ezza."

"No problem. I know more about the Pokémon of Dominus then I do of any other League."

"You could really began the Professor of Dominus." Kat commented. "Have you thought about doing that?"

"Um...no I haven't. You see I know more about Dragon and Beast Pokémon mostly then any other Pokémon. I've sturdied them without my parents knowning."

"Oh?" Kat questioned, waiting for Ezza to continue.

Ezza just shrugged the question off and asked one of her own. "So, what's your second thought?"

"Huh? Oh, I finally thought up of a name for Beedrill, Nidoran and Bulbasaur."

"Really? What?"

"Um...Terra for Beedrill, Gaia for Nidoran and Emerald for Bulbasaur."

"Sounds good, but now we need to think up of a name for our new pokémon."

Kat grinned. "I could probably think up of a few."

"Gee, I'm surprised." Ezza laughed as they exicted the Pokémon Centre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the end, but I suddenly devoloped a severe case of what do you call it? Writer's Block? *Holds out hands* Ok, ok! I know there was no such Hybrid activity here like in the last chapter two, but that will all happen in the next chapter. Anyway off to the footnotes.

Footnotes: Shut up, they're your best friend. Footnotes love everybody. They tell ya info and stuff :)

*1* I know! I know! Baldy is a stupid name to call someone and anyway the idiot never told anyone what his name was, so yeah.

*2* Perun means Thunder in Greek Mythology and originally was gonna be the name of a Jolteon, but I changed it.

*3* I checked out the Suta Raito website and clicked on the Pokémon picture section I found a picture of a Charmander that looked very like Spew. You know the Charmander with that's sitting down with his arms raised up and the tuft of hair on its forehead. Most of Ezza's Pokémon look babish 'cause Ezza prefers to train young Pokémon, so that when they get older they're stronger. If you really wanna see how babyish Ezza's Pokémon look like just go to Suta Raito and that's about as close as you're gonna get to a better discription, except for a few changes of course.

*4* Lyra? I have no idea where the name Lyra cam from. It just came to me a couple of years ago, but I've only used it for this story.

*5* *Laughs* I'm sure at least one of you will know who she is. Keep an eye out for her 'cause her real name isn't Teal and she does make another apperence in chapter three. Not only that, but you'll get to see just how weird she can be.

*6* It's simply short for Aqua Turtle. Gee, wasn't that hard to figure out?

*7* Ezza change the nickname of her Metapod when she evolved, cause Crawler isn't a good name to call someone who can't crawl. Now that Metamorphus is a Butterfree she needs to change the name again.

*8* Yes I know Pidgey's name used to be Aerial, but just like in the old Chapter 2 Pidgey told Ezza that her real name was Aella. Only this time you don't get to read that bit.

*9* Obviously with sweetdropping and falling over this is an anime style story, which is sometimes rare for me.

*10* Get it? Clefable. Flammable? Flame Clefable? Flame-a-ble? Cle-fla? Um...yeah.

*11* *Sigh* Here we go again. Mareepishly-Sheepishly! Ya get it? Good!

*12* Call Kat by her full name and be afraid. Be VERY afraid.

*13* That's what Aqunalis means-Aqua Tsunami Cat or Blue Water Cat. Even though it is name the aqua part of its name comes from its ability to change its fur a light aqua blue when it is swimming. This simply helps it to camouflage in the water.

*14* I thought you all might wanted a couple of Dominus Pokémon showing up. Hey I know you won't get to see 'em in action, but Kat and Ezza will more likely swap over one of the Pokémon they already have for a Dominus Pokémon. By the way, Dominus simply means 'Master' in Latin and if Kat and Ezza ever arrive in Dominus you'll see why it's known as The Master League or The Dominus League. You can also test out your skills at the Dominus Leage by clciking the url of my RPG, which is in my bio. You are able to capture and tame Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Creater and Dominus Pokémon. Creater are Pokémon that people in the RPG can make up. Your Starter can be normal-looking or have different colours, wings or whatever. Plus, when you start you choose one ability and by battling Pokémon and other trainers you can gain levels to learn more abilities. As well as prefect the ability(s) you carently have. You do have a tough challenge ahead of you if you decide to join, but you can occasionally get help from Auarneus and I. I'm the one either known as Fierystreak, FS or Eleritus. Ok, enough chatter.

*15* Esnico simply means Dark Fire Dragon. Es comes from Escuro, like my Umbreon and means Dark. Ni comes from Ignis, which means Fire in Latin and is also the name of my Spanish Charizard. Finally Co comes from Draco, which means Dragon in Latin and not Draco from Harry Potter.

*16* Psymeco simply means Psychic Metal Dragon and is a Psychic/Steel type. It was also said to be an evolution of Mewtwo, but it's not as it has three stages, meaning that it can evolve twice. Dominus Pokémon are different from Kanto, Johto and Hoenn 'cause some of them can evove more then three times and if you take a Kanto, Johto and Hoenn Pokémon there it'll more likely have another evolution to choose from. For excample it is believed that a Skitty in Dominus can evolve into one of five new Dellutions, which means Delcatty evolutions. A Fire, Water, Eletric, Psychic or Dark type, but there is also believed to be more. Kat can have a full Skitty evolution team if she wanted. Plus, there are a few new Pokémon in the Dominus League that are like Eevee.

*Whistles* Gee, I wonder what's surpose to happen next? Oh yes, the little conversation with Angelic_Shadowcat. Sorry to disppoint you, but it is the same one from the last chapter two. *Apologetic look* But the next one will be different if not shorter or longer. *Snorts* I only do it 'cause it's fun and I wanna anwer her reviews in a different way or simply just comment on them. *Blinks* Um...yeah.

Fierystreak: *While clutching a Pokéball in one hand* Woo, that was Ace. *Munches on a burrito* And I really did deserve this burrito. *Stares at Pokéball for a few minutes and finally gently tosses it on the ground. 

(Out emerges Angelic_Shadowcat from within the Pokéball looking dazed and confused)

Angelic_Shadowcat: *Now has a trance-like look on her face* The way you...captured me. So...perfect.

Fierystreak: *Blinks and spins Pokéball around my index finger like a pro* Um...yeah. I wasn't expecting to capture you. You just appeared out of nowhere. *Suddenly perks up* But that means you'll obey my every command. *Laughs evilly*

Angelic_Shadowcat: *Is too busy looking at Eevee Plushie to have heard what I had just said* Hmm! *Looks up at a bewildered me* Huh, did you say something?

Fierystreak: *Stares at her in bewilderment* Gah!

Angelic_Shadowcat: *Still staring at her Eevee Plushie* You're right, you know. If anyone toils with me or my Eevee plushie... *She runs an index finger across her throat* Scccccceeeeeekkkkttt!

Fierystreak: *Quickly steps back, startled* Er...hehehe! *Tries to grin, but isn't secceeding* Help!

Angelic_Shadowcat: Zaphy sounds like a good name, don't ya think? I always liked that name, an abredged one of Zephry. ^_^' Heh heh heh!

Fierystreak: *Sweetdrops* Um...yeah. -_-'

Angelic_Shadowcat: *Smacks head* Me and my intelligent comments and Great Ball. Nyah! Stupid me. -_-' ^^'

Fierystreak: *Sniggers and then tries to look innocent* I concur! *Laughs* Sorry, I got that from Caudenze or whatever his name is. 

Angelic_Shadowcat: *Ignores me* But that was so cool or hot in your case. *Laughs* :D 

Fierystreak: *Smiles meekly and tries to figure out the comment of 'hot' in my case* Errrrrrmm...ok I give up. 

Angelic_Shadowcat: Kitty...Eevee, I see your point. Eevees aren't Cat-like, but I like the name and I like the Pokémon...Why not?! ^_^ 

Fierystreak: *Blinks* Ok, so I like Charmanders and Skitties. Does that means I can call my Charmander Charty and my Skitty Skitchar? 

Angelic_Shadowcat: *Doesn't seem to have heard me* Keep going! Please! ^_^ *She leaves* 

Fierystreak: Well, that was weird. O.o Mmmmmm....brick wall or human? Which is she? *Ponders the question for a moment* Arg! I give up! My brain is about to explode! Just do me a favour and please review this new chapter. *Sad Espeon Eyes* Pretty please? *Leaves*


	3. Kat's Rocky Battle

**CHANGE IN A HEARTBEAT**

**Chapter 3**

"Woo-hoo! "Ezza yelled for about the hundredth time since she won that tournament.

"Would you calm down?" Kat asked. "You're giving me a headache."

Ezza grinned and replied back calmly, "Are you just jealous 'cause you lost?"

Kat's face flushed and she answered in a quite, but annoyed tone. "No, of course not. I'm happy that you won. Besides, I don't really think I'm ever gonna be as good of a Trainer as you are."

Ezza had stopped walking right then. She turned back to her friend and gave the Eevee lover a bewildered look. "Is that what you actually think?"

"Well, yeah." Kat replied. "I mean, look how strong your Pokémon are and you did win that Tournament. Plus, you are going to be a Dragon and Beast Trainer. They're very powerful creatures compared to the Eeveelutions and Felines that I wanna train."

Ezza snorted. "Winning that Tournament doesn't mean much of a big deal to me and it's not just because it's the easiest out of all the Tournaments. As for you being an Eeveelution and Feline Trainer, well you're forgetting one thing. What about the strong-looking Cats like Persian and Grypther and the Legendary Mew and Mewtwo? After all, Feline Pokémon can be very powerful creatures if actually trained properly."

"I guess you're right." Kat agreed. "And Eeveelutions have their own sort of Special capabilities and stuff as well. Such as Vaporeon can melt in water, control water and sense when rain in coming."

"Exactly!" Ezza said brightly, but then her face suddenly changed to a concerned look. "If we're gonna train certain types I wonder what's gonna happen to the rest of our Pokémon? What are they gonna do?"

"Perhaps we should work that out later on." Kat suggested. "After all, we really should talk this out with our Pokémon. You know, talk to them about our dreams, why we caught them in the first place and so on."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Ezza agreed. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

Kat shrugged. "I suppose now that we're here, wherever here is, we should take a look around."

"Yeah, I was beginning to think that that was a good idea." Ezza said as she slowly made her way towards one direction. "Come on, I thought I saw a cave or something here."

"It could be Diglett's Cave." Kat said, following Ezza down some area with loads of trees, bushes, grasses and flowers. "Except that I don't exactly remember making my way down here when I went to visit Diglett's Cave."

"You've actually been there?" Ezza asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, but it was a long time ago. I didn't actually go in, but I did walk past it."

"Well, it can't be Diglett's cave anyway. It's blocked off by a fence and a large tree."

"Oh, that's right." Kat said, suddenly remembering. "I remember going there and being totally frustrated 'cause I didn't know what to do about the tree. I think I was eight back then or something."

Ezza laughed. "I've never been here before."

"Why not?" Kat asked curiously.

"I don't do much travelling." Ezza replied with a shrug. "It's something my parents don't want me to do, which is one of the reasons I became a Trainer in the first place. I wanted to do what I had dreamed about since I was a little girl rather then what they wanted me to do, but I didn't decide to actually become a Dragon and Beast trainer until I actually got to know them more. Back then I wanted to train all kinds of Pokémon. I still do, but now I just want to be a Dragon/Beast Master. The best there ever was."

Ezza's eyes were downcast, but she looked almost thoughtful. Perhaps she was thinking of something from the past.

Ezza looked up from her gaze on the grass. She sighed and said, "Sometimes I don't think I belong with them. My parents, I mean. I don't seem related to them in any way. Our hair colour, eye colour, and personality…it's all different. I'm the only one in the whole family that purple-blue black hair and bright violet eyes. I'm the only one who's strong-minded and has the personality of a Snorlax that won't budge. In another words no one can actually talk to me. Much anyway."

Kat thought about that. If that were true then why was Ezza telling her all this? Could it be possible that in such a short time their partnership actually meant something? Could Ezza actually respect Kat and her training abilities? Or was it something else?

"Sometimes I think my parents are hiding something from me." Ezza said, biting her bottom lip. "If they are then I don't know what." Obviously feelings and emotions wasn't something Ezza talked about 'cause she just shrugged and walked up ahead. "I think I see a cave. It seems really huge even from here."

Kat wanted her to continue, but she didn't ask any questions. She decided to let it go. For now anyway. Instead she followed Ezza deeper into the forest, but not too deep. Just enough to clearly see the large cave that was there. It looked big enough to house a family of Ursarings.

"I used to come here a lot." Kat muttered in awe as she gazed at the large cave. "But I never even noticed this cave before."

"Some people have." Ezza said quietly. "They believe it is full of magic in there." She shrugged, non-caringly. "I would have given all my money just to be here."

Kat looked at her in confusion. Sure the place might have been magical, but why would Ezza want to spend all her money on visiting a cave that probably only felt magical?

"Don't you feel it?" Ezza asked her. "You can actually feel the magic of the cave even from out here."

Kat closed her eyes and concentrated. Ezza was right. The cave felt unlike anything she has ever felt before. She didn't exactly know how magical felt, but Ezza seemed to think that this aroma was a magical feeling. So, perhaps magically is just almost any good feeling.

"Many people that have visited this cave have told others about the treasure hidden here. Dozens of colourful orbs can be found here, but no one can seem to remove them from where they lay." She snorted. "Everyone seems to be trying their luck. Except, I can't see why they'd want orbs for."

"Maybe they want to sell them." A cheerful voice said behind them.

Both Ezza and Kat turned around to see a fourteen-year-old girl. She was staring at them with an amused smile on her face. She flicked back her long blond hair that grew to the middle of her back, so that hairpiece hanging in front of her face wavered a bit with the movement. She smiled at them, the amusement gone and her teal eyes looked oddly bright right at that moment.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said, still smiling noticeably. "I just saw that two of you walking here, so I decided to just say hello."

Ezza took in the girl's description carefully. The girl wore a short black skirt with a slightly longer white skirt underneath it. She also wore a white blouse. They were the normal part of the clothing. What caught Ezza's attention were the black and white Cat ears perched neatly on top of the girl's head. She also wore Cat gloves and boots and a collar with a bell hanging off it.

Ezza swore under her breath. It was unknown whether or not the girl heard her, but if she did she was hiding it very well. Obviously this was not the kind of clothing that Ezza would even think of wearing.

"I know what you're thinking." The girl said, still smiling brightly. Kat was starting to wonder if this girl knew any other emotion besides cheerfulness. "And I have to say that a lot of people agree with you. Yes, people think I'm weird wearing this kind of stuff, but that's ok 'cause personality is what counts right?"

Neither Ezza nor Kat replied, but the girl seemed to expect that. She smiled brightly at them despite Ezza's disgusted face and Kat's confused one.

"Well, I best be going then." She smiled. She was about to turn away when Kat finally found her voice.

"I'm sorry to stare like that." She said. "It wasn't your clothing, it was just that I thought I knew you from somewhere that's all."

"Ah, you probably do." The girl said, thoughtfully. Although, the pleasant smile was still plastered on her face. "I battled you in the tournament with a Furret and Chinchou."

"Oh, that's right." Kat's eyes widened in realization. "You must have travelled far to capture two Johto Pokémon and you have managed to train them really well."

"Thanks." The girl said. She then seemed to remember something 'cause she suddenly looked slightly annoyed with herself. "I'm sorry, I know who you are, but you both probably don't know who I am. After all, you were both so busily talking with your two friends that I didn't think any of you heard it when my name was called." She held out a hand to shake and Kat took it. "I'm Ralene Jungles, but you may both call me RJ."

"Kathryn Yolanda." Kat said, letting Ralene's hand go. "I prefer Kat, though."

"Such a common nickname for female names like Kathryn and Katy." RJ commented, but politely. She turned to Ezza and held out her hand in greeting, but Ezza ignored her. RJ didn't seem upset at all as she put in hand down and continued to smile cheerfully.

"Lyra Paverill, but I'm usually called Ezza by almost everyone." Ezza said simply. She turned away from both Kat and RJ and continued to stare at the entrance of the cave, but this time with sudden lack of interest.

"Friendly girl isn't she?" RJ commented, still smiling that pleasant smile. Kat was beginning to wish she'd stop. Doesn't anything phrase that girl's cheerful personality? Both she and Ezza seemed almost inhuman.

"So, um…what Pokémon do you have?" Kat asked her, wanting to start a normal conversation as possible.

RJ thought for a minute. "Actually, come to think of it I have forgotten. It was at the tip of my tongue, but it seems to have rollin' off or something."

Kat stared at RJ's unusual way of telling someone that what thought was on the tip of her tongue had suddenly went. She gave RJ a look of total unsureness and even Ezza turned around to stare with an emotionless look.

"You know what I wanna be when it comes to being a Pokémon trainer?" RJ asked them, but Kat was the only one who had replied with a shake of her head. "A Trainer of forgotten Legendaries."

"Yeah, that's if you can even remember them when you manage to capture them." Ezza said loudly enough for RJ to hear. "And with your forgetfulness you could certainly be a pro."

RJ didn't seem angry at the comment as she had chose to ignore it. Instead, she started to explain to Kat all about the forgotten Legendary Pokémon such as Arcanine, totally ignoring Ezza, who seemed to have gone back gazing a the cave with a plain look on her face.

Some time later Kat slowly opened her eyes. She hadn't even remembered dozing off on the grass. In fact, she didn't even remember sitting down. Slowly she sat up and looked around. Neither RJ nor Ezza were nearby, but as emotionless and strange as Ezza seemed to her she somehow knew that Ezza wouldn't just leave her. No, something else was going on.

Could it be that RJ wasn't the cheerful, simple-minded girl that Kat thought she was? Was she actually capable of doing something far worse then bad?

Kat didn't even wanna think about it as she rushed to a general direction, but she didn't even need to go any further then just a couple of steps 'cause she instantly saw a familiar figure in front of her. It was obviously RJ 'cause of the noticeable long blond hair, but her back was turned towards Kat and she seemed to be staring at something.

Kat's stomach lunged as she rushed over only to find that RJ was studying a daffodil with total interest. She didn't even look to see if Kat was actually there or not, but seemed to know that Kat was in face behind her.

"It was Sleep Powder that knocked you out." She explained. The smile was still there and her eyes were oddly bright once again with amusement. "It knocked Ezza and I out as well, but I came to first before both of you did."

At the mention of Ezza's name Kat started around for her partner, but couldn't seem to find her. RJ noticed this and pointed further up a head towards a familiar piece of clothing and pale skin-toned flesh. Kat swallowed, but couldn't seem to move. Nothing, but her lungs seemed to work as she breathed slowly in and out.

"Is she…?" Kat swallowed, not able to say the last word.

"No, she's not." RJ said softly. For once the smile had gone and what replaced it was a confused look. A look of total puzzlement and her teal eyes seemed oddly dull instead of bright.

Kat was confused. No what? No, she not dead or no, she's not alive?

"We, got attacked by a Pokémon, I think." RJ said quietly. "I can't think of anything else that could do it. She's ok, she's just resting that's all."

Kat stood on tip toes to see clearly. To her relief she saw Ezza sitting cross-legged on the grass with her left hand draped across her lap and her right arm dangling in the water in a relaxed position up to elbow. She had to learn forward in order to accomplish this, but she still seemed comfortable despite how uncomfortable the position looked to Kat.

Kat made her way slowly towards Ezza and stood beside her. For a few minutes she just stood there, unable to decide what to do next until she finally decided to just sit down besides the purple-blue black-haired older girl. Ezza didn't seem to notice her as she silently took her arm out of the water. Kat saw the deep cut that was still bleeding, but not as much as it could have been before. Ezza wrapped it in a clean lavender coloured handkerchief and stood up.

Kat waited about ten seconds before also standing up. She gave Ezza a questioning look.

"It was a Butterfree, I think." Ezza replied to the silent question. "It knocked us out with its Sleep Powder. I think it wants us to stay away from that Cave." She snorted, unimpressed. "If that's the case then I don't see how it can go against our Pokémon. Especially Zaphy, Spew and Aella."

"Well, they can learn the Psybeam attack." Kat pointed out. "Psychic attacks are pretty powerful after all."

Ezza's gaze was now on the sky. She kept them there for a bout five minutes, more likely trying to focus on the Butterfree. "Has anyone seen Spew?"

"Yeah, and what about Kitty?" Kat said with a groan. How could she forget her own beloved Eevee?

RJ looked confused. "Who are Spew and Kitty?"

"Spew is Ezza's Charmander and Kitty is my Eevee." Kat replied, looking around frantically.

"Come on, let's go find them." Ezza suggested, already heading off to a particular direction.

An hour-and-a-half later with no luck at finding the two missing Pokémon both Ezza and Kat slumped down on the damp grass. It been drizzling rain for the last twenty minutes, but thankfully it has stopped. Ezza didn't want Spew to be running around looking for her without any shelter whatsoever.

"Where could they be?" Kat asked solemnly. "I mean, it's not like they could have gone too far without us."

RJ didn't appear to be listening. She held a lilac Pokéball in one hand and a purple-blue one in the other. Her face was set in puzzlement as she stared at both balls. "That's funny. I don't remember having these in my bag."

Ezza didn't even look up as she kept her gaze on the damp grass, forcing a stick into the dirt. "I'm not so surprised. You've probably forgotten which planet you're on."

"Why, I'm in good old Earth." RJ replied gleefully.

Ezza faked a look of surprised. "Well, I'll be damned. You do know after all." She added this with a mock clap and sarcastic smile. "Here have a lolly."

RJ smiled happily as she grabbed the lollypop wrapper and started to unwrap it. She paused for a minute and gave Ezza a calculating look. "Hang on, were you mocking me?"

Ezza rolled her eyes. "Took you long enough to figure that out, Miss Cheerfully-Forgetful."

RJ ignored the remark, except for the slight redness that crept along her cheeks. She suddenly laughed as she glanced back down at the two Pokéballs she still held in her hand. "Heh! We've been searching for over an hour and I never thought to look in my backpack. I keep loads of stuff in there."

Ezza growled, but stopped herself from using her Rage attack. If she didn't keep calm then any second now anyone nearby will be forced to watch the most powerful Outrage attack delivered by a normal human girl.

Kat calmly took the lilac Pokéball and released Kitty, while Ezza took back her purple-blue Pokémon and let Spew out. Both Pokémon shook their heads and gave RJ an annoyed, but otherwise grateful look.

"Char char mander char!" Spew said loudly, voicing his thoughts that could not be understood by anyone except Kitty.

"Eevee." Kitty seemed to have agreed with the Charmander as she also replied with a nod.

There was a small pause as the three girls and two Pokémon tried to decide what to do next.

"We could always try our luck at that cave." Kat suggested. "After all, everyone else is."

Ezza nodded in agreement and all three girls stood up. It was just a ten-minute walk back to the cave and luckily for them the Butterfree that might have been protecting the cave didn't seem to be around anymore, as they all made it safely inside the cave.

"The walls a very damp." Kat noted quickly, running a hand gently down the wet greyish cave walls.

"I think it's suppose to give the cave life, if you know what I mean." Ezza stated. She flicked back her long hair and continued with her speech. "This cave is hundreds of years old and not very many have managed to gain any treasure here. It is believed that each orb found in here belongs to one person and one person only. You can find out if one of the orbs is yours just by standing on some sort of circle and staring at a silver eye. A beam of light will shot out from the large gold eye up on the cave ceiling and will point to a particular orb. That orb will be yours."

Kat stared at her. "An eye?"

"Not a real one of course. Just two objects in the shape of an eye." Ezza pointed straight up ahead where there was a dark tunnel. "For a cave that holds the magically orbs it's pretty much straight forward to get to the middle of the cave via there."

"So, are we going that way or not?" Kat asked no one in particular. "'Cause even if you guys aren't going I am."

"I never turn my back down on anything." Ezza replied coolly as she made her way toward the cave.

Kat decided not to comment on the Ezza's words even though Ezza may have turned her back away from certain things, including people. Instead, she and RJ followed Ezza allow the darkened tunnel without saying a single word to each other. In fact, nothing was said until the tunnel ended and broke into in a huge room filled with orbs stuck on the cave walls.

In the middle of the room was a white circle that looked as if it could never be removed by anything such as water and a lot of scrubbing. Straight ahead in the girl's vision on the cave wall was the silver eye that Ezza had mention. Looking up almost above them they could see the large gold eye.

"Only very few people have made it out here alive." Ezza whispered, still staring at the golden eye. "It is believed that since everyone has to discover the cave themselves or in a small group like we have with six people maximum the person who was tested by the eye and finds that one of the orbs doesn't belong to him or her is killed. By what, I don't know. However, I do know that the reason why death is the only option is, because like I said before everyone must either find the cave themselves or with a small group."

"So, there's a chance we could get killed?" Kat asked quietly.

Ezza nodded. "I'm not gonna force either of you to take the test, but whichever you decide I'm doing it anyway."

"What does the orbs do exactly?" RJ asked. "I mean, is their any point in risking our lives just to receive an orb or death in the end?"

"I really don't know what the orbs do." Ezza admitted. "But, I do know that we have three choices. We can either leave right now and get killed by the beast that lurks in this the cave, try our luck on the eye or stay here, but not try our luck."

"I'll take the second option." Kat said firmly. She gave Ezza a small smile. "If you're doing it then I am, too."

"Me, too." RJ said without hesitation. "After all, if you two are gonna risk your necks for a test then I guess I can be dumb along with you."

Ezza rolled her eyes, but replied back calmly with, "Alright, then who wants to go first?"

Kat silently raised her arm up into the air as if she wanted to ask a question. She put on her bravest smile and walked to stand in the middle of the circle. She stared directly at the silver eye and waited.

It took just ten seconds for a silver beam of light to come out of the silver eye and hit the gold eye directly above Kat. A large gold beam then came from the gold eye and covered Kat completely. Five seconds later the beam vanished and the eye started turning around to a particular direction, shaking the ceiling as it did. This time a thin beam of light shot out from the gold eye and onto a palm-sized orb stuck in the cave wall on Kat's right side.

Kat waited for a few seconds after the light had disappeared before walking to her right and grabbing the orb that the gold beam had 'pointed' at. She studied the orb mutely.

It was black and glassy, but didn't look easily breakable. It was easy to see the red flame flickering lively inside. As Kat held the orb she could feel a mixture of dark and warmth spreading all through her body, starting off at the hand that held the orb.

It was RJ that tried her luck next. She went through the whole test before the gold beam strand pointed to a palm-sized orb in front of her. With a pleasant smile RJ walked out of the circle and grabbed the orb, staring wordlessly at it.

The orb was dark blue with a light blue lightning bolt that could be clearly seen inside. The bolt flickered on and off like every lightning bolt does. RJ could feel the mixture of strength and electricity curse through her body.

Ezza too had survived the test and was now holding her orb in her right hand. Her orb was snowy white with an icy-blue snowflake that could be clearly seen inside. Inside the orb there was also what could have been white flicks of snow that didn't fill the orb at all, but kept it empty. Ezza felt a wave of cold icy water wash over her skin and her insides. For about fifteen seconds she felt as if she had plunged into icy cold water and had swallowed a tank full of it in one gulp.

"Wow! These orbs sure have a nice feel to them." RJ commented as she slipped her orb inside her backpack. "I wonder what they do?"

Kat shrugged. "There's only one way to find out and that is to wait." She looked thoughtfully at her orb before putting it in her backpack and turning to Ezza. "Any ideas on where we should head off to now?"

"Well, I was thinking of going back to Dominus and saying goodbye to my parents in a more mature manner." Ezza rolled her eyes after she said this. "Don't worry, it isn't far. We'll be able to catch a Pidgeot at the airport in about three hours."

"Three hours?" Kat asked. "But what are we going to do until then?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I was gonna battle Brock for the Boulder Badge." Ezza told them. "I don't wanna become a Master Trainer, but my Pokémon could use the experience."

"Yeah, I might do the same thing." Kat said, liking the sound of that idea. "I'm pretty sure my Pokémon are strong enough. "How many Pokémon does he use?"

"Two." RJ said instantly. "I battled him a while ago and the Pokémon he uses are Geodude and Onix. Geodude is only level twelve and Onix is fourteen. They should be easy to beat with a Grass and Water Pokémon."

"What did you beat him with?" Kat asked her.

"Well, Beldandy battled his Geodude and Star went against the Onix." RJ recalled. "It was a tough battle that lasted twenty-five to thirty minutes, but I did get the Boulder Badge in the end."

"Well, I think I'll use Gaia and Emerald." Kat said after a few minutes of thinking. "It's the best I can do at the moment."

"Why don't you go first?" Ezza suggested. "I got something I need to pick up at the Pewter Market."

As Ezza headed over towards the Pewter City Market both Kat and RJ headed off towards the large tan-brown building with the large bold words on it that read 'Pewter City Gym'.

Kat stood nervously at the large wood brown double doors for about a whole minute before RJ pushed her forward. The door must have had some sort of sensor 'cause it started opening on its own.

When the doors fully opened the inside could be seen and it really didn't seem to be that interesting. Quite plan actually. High above was a flight of stairs that lead to about a dozen rooms. The battlefield itself was plain except for the dusty ground and occasional rocks. On the other side of the battlefield was another double door. This one was about a metre small and was mud brown instead of wood brown.

A tall teenage boy stood there in front of that door. His brown hair was short and spiky. His eyes widened at the sight of the two girls in front of him. Faster then a Rapidash he rushed towards Kat and RJ and grabbed Kat by the hands.

"Hi, my name is Brock and I'm the Pewter City Gym Leader." He flashed Kat a love struck smile as he babbled on. "However, you can call me Brocky the Rocky Gym Leader and may I just say you are most of the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. Do you want to go out? How about phone number? Or maybe your address? How about all three?"

RJ laughed at Kat's dumbfound look. "I forgot he does that. He did it to me last time I was here."

Kat finally found her voice and tugged her hands away. Politely she said to Brock, "No thanks, I've got a boyfriend." Ok, so it was a lie, but how else could she get out of the situation without hurting his feelings? To RJ she said, "I wonder what Ezza went to get?"

That familiar pleasant smile reappeared on RJ's face. "Who knows? Maybe she'll tell us later. Anyway, don't you have a battle to attended to?"

Kat nodded and turned to Brock. "I, Kat Yolanda challenge you to a Pokémon battle." Kat screwed up her face in disgust. "Gee, I can't believe how dumb that sounded."

"It sounded ok to me." Brock said lovingly. He eyes wondered to her chest area, which luckily Kat didn't notice. After ten minutes Brock finally snapped out of it. "Ok, I accept. This will be a two on two battle. Let's-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but, my friend will be coming to battle you as well." Kat said. "And I thought you might like to know so that you can heal your Pokémon. She's a tough Trainer."

Brock grinned. "Don't worry about it. I'll heal my Pokémon in that machine over there after the battle." He pointed to the right off the battlefield where a healing machine sat.

As Brock walked towards one side of the battlefield Kat headed off to stand on the opposite side. After Brock declared this a two-on-two battle and the referee told them that they could begin both Brock and Kat sent out their first Pokémon.

"Go, Geodude!"

"Come on out, Gaia!"

Kat's female Nidoran Gaia looked up nervously at the floating rock with arms in front of her. She cast her Trainer a wary look as if to say 'You're making me go up again this thing?' Kat knew it was risky from the start, but besides Emerald Gaia was the only Pokémon capable of beating a Rock-Type. Not to mention that she was the same level as Brock's Onix.

"Geodude, start off with your Tackle attack!" It was Brock that decided to start the battle off first.

Despite the rock-skinned Pokémon zooming towards her small Poison Bunny Pokémon Kat held her ground and ordered Gaia's first move.

"Double Kick!"

Two powerful kicks to Geodude's side weakened him considerable. The rocky Pokémon's health was now barely hanging by a thread. Brock looked impressed that a Rookie Trainer had managed to really weaken his Rock-Type Pokémon with ease, even if she did use a type advantage.

"Geodude, Rock Throw!"

Kat gulp as Gaia gave a choked squeak of fear. "Uh-oh! Quick, Gaia dodge it and use…" Ka paused. What else could she use? Brock would probably be prepared for Gaia's Double Kick this time, but what other moves did Gaia know?

Kat began counting them off in her head. Growl, Tackle, Scratch and Double Kick. Well, Tackle and Scratch were out of the question that's for sure. Growl will be useful for Geodude's Tackle attack.

"Nido ran ni!" Gaia said, interrupting Kat's chain of thoughts.

Kat looked up and stared at the female Nidoran. "What's up, Gaia? Do you have something in mind?"

Gaia nodded. "Nido nidoran do doran." Gaia nodded, sounding eager.

"Well, give it a go." Kat said instantly. She wasn't too worried about not understanding the Poison-Type.

"Nido!" Gaia said with a nod before taking action into her own paws.

A sonic wave emitted from the tip of Gaia's small horn and aimed for Geodude. It washed over him like a wave of water and when the move had ended the rocky Pokémon looked completely confused.

It took Kat about twenty seconds to register that technique. "Hey, that was Supersonic."

"Cool." RJ stated in the background.

"You are doing good, Kat." Brock commented as his Geodude continued to look confused. "But I'm not going to be defeated too easily. Geodude, Tackle attack!"

Kat was surprised of the risks Brock's Geodude was going to have to take in order to beat just one basic Pokémon as small as Gaia.

"Gaia, Growl!" The command was simple and well thought off. Growl lowers normal attack moves such as Tackle and Scratch.

Despite being small Gaia's growl was deep and throaty. Geodude didn't back off, but its Tackle attack wasn't as effective as it would have been before.

"Gaia, finish it off with Double Kick!"

Kat had decided not to waste anymore time and ordered Gaia to finish off Geodude with the most effective attack the little Poison-Type had. Gaia's obedience was instant as she went straight into action. Dodging an attempted Tackle attack by Geodude and thrusting both back legs at the same time on the side of Geodude's head 'caused the rocky Pokémon to tumble down to Earth.

"You are a very talented trainer for a Rookie." Brock commented as he recalled his Geodude and took out his second Pokéball. "However, the real challenge in this Gym starts now."

Kat recalled Gaia and took out her own second Pokéball. "I'm looking forward to it."

Standing in front of Ezza as soon as she walked out of the Pewter Market was Ayesha. The two girls had been staring each other in the face for the past two minutes or so, not saying a single word to each other. However, it was Ayesha that finally broke the silence.

"You still owe me that battle." She reminded Ezza coolly.

Ezza shrugged. "That's if you're still up to it. I have a Gym match to get to, so I don't wanna waste time."

"Oh, believe me this will be very quick." Ayesha replied softly. "It won't take much of anyone's time."

Ezza grinned and took out a Pokéball. "How about six-on-six going from our weakest to strongest?"

"Sounds fair enough to me." Ayesha agreed, whipping out one of her own Pokéball that must have contained her weakest Pokémon in her party.

They both threw their Pokéball at the same time and both balls opened to reveal what was inside.

Ezza's Pichu Perun yawned, obviously woken up from a deep nap. When he noticed the Igglybuff in front of him he squeaked in surprise.

"Pichu pi!"

"Iggly!" Ayesha's Igglybuff seemed to confirm with Perun, who pouted.

"Chuuuuuu!" The little mouse whined, staring at Ezza with his dark eyes.

Ezza shook her head firmly. "Nah! Sorry this is a battle and you're suppose to fight." At Perun's sad look she added calmly, "But you can have ice cream if you win or lose."

"Pi?" Perun seemed to be asking 'really?'

Ezza nodded. "Yep, really. That's a promise."

"PICHU!" Perun cheered, causing both Ayesha and Ezza to quickly cover their ears with their hands.

Perun stepped forward in front of Ayesha's Igglybuff and turned his head to look at Ezza. He nodded as if to tell her he was ready and Ezza didn't seem to want to waste any time.

"Perun, start off with Sweet Kiss!" Ezza decided to try out a defensive move to start the battle off with.

"Igglybuff, Sing!" Ayesha commanded instantly.

Perun's technique worked quicker then Igglybuff's. In just a few seconds Igglybuff was having trouble keeping her mind open and Perun was trying his best to stay awake, but Igglybuff's song seemed to be cutting right through his system like a knife.

"Chhuuu!" He yawned sleepily as he curled up into a ball. His soft little snores could barely be heard through Igglybuff's confused squeaks.

"Looks like the Rodents already had enough." Ayesha commented with a light smirk.

Ezza frowned, but didn't actually say anything to her. Instead she continued to look straight at Perun, while making a command. "Perun, wake up! This isn't nap time."

Perun's light snores stopped abruptly as he woke up. He blinked his eyes and then rubbed them with small paws. Standing up he looked around to find the Igglybuff he was suppose to be battling stagger around like a drunken person.

"Perun, Thunder Wave!" Ezza shouted, snapping the Pichu into being fully awake.

"PiiiiiiiCHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Sparks emitted from Perun's cheeks as he released a devastating Thunder Wave technique that hit Igglybuff on the head, paralysing it.

"Igglybuff, no!" Ayesha cried out as her Igglybuff staggered, looking even worse then it had been before. It was now both confused and paralysed. "Try to shake the confusion and paralysis off."

Igglybuff shook her whole body, but the confusion and paralysis still remained. With one more single order by Ezza Perun unleased his statically charged Thundershock attack at the Igglybuff, who couldn't take it anymore and promptly fainted right on the spot.

Ayesha's face was beetroot red as she recalled her fallen Igglybuff. She watched with spite as Ezza recalled Perun into his Pokéball and selected a new one from her belt. With a derisive snort Ayesha unclipped one of her own Pokéballs and tossed it on the ground.

From Ayesha's Pokéball emerged a rather bright-cored Staryu. The red gem encrusted in its centre gave off a radiant glow that even Ezza was impressed with. Obviously Ayesha had taken great care into keeping her Staryu looking magnificent.

Ezza's Butterfree, Metamorphus gave a soft 'Eeeee' of contentment as the Staryu floated in front of her. Ezza wasn't sure whether her Butterfree found the Staryu too beautiful to worry about or that the Staryu's radiant glow didn't phrase her.

"Metamorphus, Harden!" Ezza commanded instantly, not wanting to waste anymore time.

Ayesha shook her head and smirked as Ezza's Butterfree curled up into a ball and glowed grey-black for a split second. The Butterfly Pokémon now looked as if she was covered in vanish or something.

"Staryu, start of with Water Gun!" Ayesha called out not too long after.

With a 'Heh!' Ayesha's Staryu lowered its top point down and proceeded to blast Ezza's Butterfree with a powerful stream of water. Metamorphus gave an 'Eeeeeeee!' of fright as she flew backwards through the air and slammed her back hard into a tree. Wings crumbled she landed on the ground and stayed there motionlessly.

Ayesha gave a satisfied grin as she watch Ezza recalled her Bug Pokémon. Seeing the flushed look on Ezza's face gave Ayesha the satisfaction and will that she needed to win this match. However, the flushed look was only on Ezza's face for a split second and a new expression had replaced it. It was an expression of pure loath, determination and attitude.

Ezza's expression said one thing and one thing only, 'You're going down and you're going down hard'. Ezza's next selection was her Pidgey, Aella. Ayesha looked surprised for a spilt second and then sneered.

"Gee, I always thought you were the rare type, Ezzy." She started ticking off the three Pokémon Ezza had used so far. "Let's see, you have a Pichu, Butterfree and Pidgey. Plus, you also have a Charmander, male Nidoran and Squirtle." Ayesha shook her head in amusement. "Butterfrees, Nidorans and Pidgeys are very common; Pichus are rare, but not nearly as much as Charmanders and Squirtles." She suddenly laughed. "Ezza, I thought you were into the dangerous Pokémon. You know, the ones that would make your parents freak out if they knew you were thinking of training them one day."

Ezza growled, but didn't say anything. On her shoulder Aella gave a comforting coo as if telling her Trainer to settle down.

Ayesha didn't even bat an eye as she continued on. She was having the time of her life and she wasn't about to quit either. "Now what do you think your parents would say when you tell them that you're going on a Pokémon journey? Or were you not thinking of telling them?"

Ezza glared as Ayesha continued to laugh. With a snarl she moved forward faster then Ayesha could expect her to and…

WHAM!

Ayesha staggered back, clutching one hand to the right side of her cheek where Ezza had punched her. Still holding her hand there she gave Ezza a look of pure shock. Despite her being the 'I take no crap from anyone' type person, Ezza was not violent. Or at least Ayesha didn't think she was, but maybe Ezza's temper get the better of her.

Ayesha put her hand down and glared at the girl that was once her best friend. She didn't care anymore about the friendship that was once between them. All she cared about was getting back at Ezza for the times she was more popular then her.

It devastated Ayesha that Ezza should be more popular then her. Her parents wanted her to be the best at everything and she was, but somehow Pokémon training wasn't on their list. Ezza's Dad was a champion swimmer and her Mum a champion Ice Skater. Her Dad only collected Water Pokémon and her Mum preferred to collect ice Pokémon, which helped them practise what they did best.

Ezza used to practise swimming and Ice Skating almost seven or eight hours a day where she would then do her chores. Of course there was school, but otherwise there was no room for anything else. Except for the weekends where she would practise playing the piano. Then when Swimming and ice Skating classes finished for the year and didn't return until four months later Ezza took an art class to pass the time. She also managed to pass that with flying colours, too.

However, even though Ezza still practises Swimming and Ice Skating she hadn't been as enthusiastic about it now as she had been before. Ayesha knew why. Being a professional Swimmer and Ice Skater was what he parents wanted, but all Ezza wanted to do was be a professional artist that could easily tame Dragon and Beast Pokémon.

Ezza's parents were the easy-going type. They preferred the less dangerous part of life, even though you can drown in water and crack your head open in ice the thing about water and ice is that they can made to look beautiful and dazzling. Ezza's parents failed to see the magnificence of a Dragon's glittering scales of either gold, black, silver, white, violet and so on. Or the bright, sparkling eyes of the Beast Pokémon. They obviously didn't care for strength or anything like that. They cared mostly about beauty in looks, gracefulness and style. A LOT of style.

Ayesha had been Ezza's friend long enough to know all this, but there was still a lot of things she didn't know about this dangerous-loving girl. At the moment Ayesha's mind was blurred with anger as she stormed towards Ezza to hit her, but Ezza didn't even blink an eye.

Ayesha stopped to stare at the cool, calm look in Ezza's eyes. She didn't even blink as Ayesha focus right on them. A couple seconds later Ayesha's breath caught in her throat as what felt like a wave of ice washed through her both inside and out. For the first time in her life as she stared at those cold eyes Ayesha felt afraid of the girl in front of her that was once her friend.

Ezza can make you a little squeamish inside, but not enough to absolutely terrify you. As Ezza continued to look murderous Ayesha quickly backed off, spun away and began walking towards the opposite direction as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Pidge?" Aella questioned her Trainer, who made a clicking noise with her tongue.

"I wouldn't have a clue what her problem is, Aella." She replied just before she recalled the bird into the safety of the Pokéball.

As Brock's Onix reared its huge rocky head Kat's Bulbasaur, Emerald had the look of someone who wanted nothing more then to allow the ground to swallow him up. However, Brock's Onix wasn't about to let an easy defeat get away so quickly.

"OOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!" It roared, 'causing Emerald to back off until her was as closed to the end of the battlefield as he could get, which happened to be the neat white line that marked out where the field was.

"Bulba." Emerald muttered under his breath.

"Onix, start of with your Bind attack!" Brock was the first to start the battle out, but Kat was quick to follow suit.

"Emerald, Vine Whip!"

Emerald managed to quick give Onix a good whipping with his vines before he had to dodge Onix's tail that was threateningly aiming straight for him. Even having short legs he still managed to dodge out of the way quite easily.

"Bulba! Bulba saur!" He said, now clearly enjoying himself.

"Onix, Screech!"

Emerald covered his ears with his hands as best as he could, but Onix's loud screech still pierced through his ears and into his system.

"SAAAAAAUUUUUURRRRR!" He yelled as the screech waves almost literally tore him apart.

Finally the move ended and Emerald took his hands away from his ears. He looked confused and weakened, having most of his defence power lowered. Slowly he stood back up on all fours and wanted for his next command.

"Emerald, Leech Seed!"

Emerald obeyed the command instantly. From the bulb on his back he shot out a tiny seed that zoomed through the air and landed right on top of Onix's head crest. Just as it was about to fall the send released thin, but long vines that wrapped around the Onix's head and began to drain the energy out of him. Emerald gave a relaxed "Saur" as the energy from Onix was transferred to him.

Onix gave a roar of defeat, as his energy was all gone, leaving him to fall face forward with an enormous thud.

Emerald blinked in surprised. "Bulba?"

Kat also looked shocked that her Bulbasaur had beaten the Onix so easily.

Brock recalled his Onix and smiled as he walked towards her. "Don't worry about it. Your Bulbasaur is just stronger then you thought. He probably just wants to make you proud of him, so he battled a tough Pokémon and did his best to win."

Kat frowned. "Actually, Emerald doesn't really think that highly off me and my Spearow Zaphy always gives me the cold shoulder."

To Kat's surprise Brock was still smiling. "Hey, don't fry your mind over it. All Pokémon need time to get to know their Trainer. No one was born with the knowledge to know about everyone. If Trainers found it easy to train Pokémon, well it wouldn't be much of an achievement now would it?"

Kat nodded in agreement as Brock took out a shiny new Boulder Badge and handed it to her. She took it and stared at it silently before saying "Thank you."

"I'm sure that you'll be a very good Pokémon Master one day." Brock commented, still smiling.

Kat shook her head as she continued to stare at the Badge. "No, I want to be the greatest Eeveelution and Feline Master there ever was. It has been my dream since I was a little girl and I'm only collecting Badges for the hope that they will someday help me achieve my goal."

Brock nodded. "I guess even though we do train Pokémon and collect badges it isn't always to be the greatest Pokémon Master, but rather the greatest of what we want to be. I'm a Gym Leader that uses Rock Pokémon, but my goal is mainly set on being the greatest Pokémon Breeder ever."

Kat nodded in agreement as she placed the Boulder badge inside the smallest pocket of her backpack. "I better get going. Thanks again!"

"No problem." Brock grinned. He waved at the two girls as they left the gym.

Ezza finally met up with Kat and RJ who were standing around near the Pokémon Centre. After Ezza had healed all of her Pokémon for the upcoming Gym Match the three girls walked towards the Pewter City Gym.

Ezza stood there for about thirty seconds or so simply just tossing Spew's Pokéball up and down on her hand. She seemed to be having deep thoughts about something.

This went on for aw hile longer until Kat finally tapped her on the shoulder. "Er...thinking deep thought?"

Ezza nodded, but didn't actually reply to the question. Instead, she asked a quetion of her own. "Brock uses Rock Pokémon doesn't he?"

Kat nodded in answered and replied, "Yeah, he uses two Rock-type Pokémon."

Ezza grinned as she placed Spew's Pokéball back inside her backpack. "Well, guess I just have to use Aqutur and Buster then."

With that said she calmly walked towards the entrance of the gym and went inside with RJ and Kat following closely inside.

Yes! I have finally finished! Parades around the room Finally! Phew!

Ok, here are just some things you need to know about this fiction.

1.I'm not doing that 1 2, ect thing anyway 'cause to me it just takes time. So, if there is something that needs to be explained you'll more likely just have to keep reading to find out.

2.Dominus is my actual RPG and you can find the link on my bio. Even through it's closed at the moment you can still go take a look.

3.I was originally going to write down Ezza's Gym battle with Brock, but this chapter was getting too long, so I'm going to have to move it to chapter four. Other stuff shall also be happening in chapter four as well.

I know that this chapter took ages to complete, but I must admit that throughout most of September and October I hardly wrote any of my fanfics. So, yeah this chapter could have been completeled AGES ago. Looks ashamed

Anyway, there are times when I just need a break, but I promise you that I have not stopped writing fanfictions. If I do you shall be notified on my bio along with the reason as to why I have given up writing fictions.

Oh, and hopefully chapter four won't taken as long to complete as this chapter did. ; Anyway, that's enough for me. Please don't forget to leave a review after you have read this chapter.

Fierystreak


End file.
